Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: (Sister Story to "Timeout," but you don't have to read that one to understand most of this) Tales of the life of Jesse De Silva and his family's ranch told from the eyes of his five sisters...Chapter 13: Felly’s Files 3
1. Carmen’s Chronicle – Numero Uno

**Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls**

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*darn*cough) But I really wish I did, so I'll just keep dreaming, okay?

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents' personas and names.

A/N: If you haven't read my other Mediator fanfic, "Timeout," then there way be a few things you don't understand about my version of Jesse and his family. Like, for instance, that Carmen – Jesse's youngest sister in my version of Jesse's past – is a mediator, but that they all call her a spirit shaman because they know no other name for what Carmen is. So, to cut a long story short, I recommend reading (and reviewing) "Timeout" before reading this. It isn't necessary though as long as you remember some things I may have already explained in "Timeout" and am just summarizing or stating in greater detail.

A/N 2: By the way, this story is in Jesse's five sisters' POV. (Expect lots of mention of Jesse in future chapters though. ^_-) In addition, I'll be using a few Spanish words here and there, but not too many because I only have 2 ½ years of Spanish in school and a Spanish-English dictionary under my belt. ^__^ If you happen to speak more Spanish than I and find a mistake, let me know. I'm still learning the language, so, naturally, I won't take offence as long as you're polite. ^_- Let the story begin!

A/N 3: This chapter is under the POV of Jesse's youngest sister – who I've dubbed "Carmen."

**Chapter 1: Carmen's Chronicle – Numero Uno**

I missed him when he "disappeared." Uncle Ricardo said Jesse must've gotten cold feet and left for the North or East, but we knew otherwise. William and me, I mean. I bet Alicia believed me too, but being a dog, I bet she would've believed anything I told her.

We found out the day of the wedding. Uncle Ricardo and Papi went to look for Jesse after he didn't show up on time at the chapel, and they came back an hour later empty-handed. Uncle Ricardo was shaking his head as he whispered things with Mami and Papi that I couldn't make out. I was only six-years-old anyway, so I wouldn't have understood much even if I had heard. I knew something was wrong though. 

I was sitting in a pew by the door – Juanita was braiding pale pink flowers in my hair – with Alicia – who was only a puppy at the time – in my lap. 'Nita stood up and whispered, "I'll be right back." She went over by the three adults and started talking with them.

I patted Alicia's soft black and white head as she yawned. Her muzzle was a light chestnut color, as were her legs and backside. The rest of her coat was black with a few bits of white hither and thither. 

I looked up as Nita came back to see her fighting back tears. Fear gripped me. I didn't understand what was going on, but I knew my eldest _hermana_. Something had to be terribly amiss for her to want to cry.

"Nita, what's wrong?" I asked her, standing up and cradling Alicia in my arms.

"Jesse's…Jesse's," she began, tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks and ruining the face powder Mami had helped her put on. In my six years I'd never seen my now sixteen-year-old _hermana_ cry.

I soon learned there's a first time for everything.

"Carmen, Jesse's gone!" Nita finally finished.

"_Gone?_" I squeaked. "What do you mean?"

"_Papi and Tío Ricardo can't find him anywhere!_"__

"_But the wedding's in two hours_!" I screeched, waking Alicia who whimpered and licked my fingers with her little pink tongue. 

Dolores – who was two years my senior and another one of my _hermanas_ – came over to us in her own pale pink gown and braided hair. "What's happening?" she queried. "Mami is crying, and Maria is demanding to know where Jesse is."

"_Nita says Jesse's gone, Dolly!_" I yelled, yanking on one of my two braids.

"_¿Que?_" shrieked Dolly.

"It's true. Your _hermano_ has disappeared," said a cool voice from the front doorway of the chapel.

All three of us whipped around and scowled at the man leaning against the doorway. "Felix Diego!" hissed Nita. Diego was tall with a black jacket over a white linen shirt and navy pants. His favorite _sombrero_ - a black wide-brimmed hat with silver designs along its edges – was in his hands.

Dolly shoved me behind her and yelled, "_Papi, the slave-runner is hassling us!_"

Our _padre_, Fernando De Silva, was at our side in an instant. He couldn't stand slavery just like his _hermano_ – our Uncle Ricardo – so, naturally, he didn't much like Diego. 

Not to mention the fact Jesse's fiancée Maria and Diego wanted to get married, but Uncle Ricardo forbade it.

So, to be brief, my _familia_ – except for my _prima_ Maria – didn't like Diego at all. I actually even found him quite…_sinister_.

"_What do you want, Diego?_" growled Papi.

"Maria invited me to the wedding, Señor De Silva," Diego replied calmly. He was tugging lazily on his goatee and mustache as he spoke and now looked at Papi with unfriendly dark eyes.

"Then you're too early, Diego. Get out!" yelled Papi.

"Aren't I allowed in the house of God, Señor De Silva?" Diego questioned. "After all, they allow woman and pets in here." He gave my _hermanas_, Alicia, and I a meaningful look and added, "So shouldn't I be allowed as well?"

That was when I saw him. The little ghost I'd been trying to help get to heaven just like _Abuela_ told me to. His name was William, and he was a year younger than me when he'd died. He had been killed by a stampede of cattle. 

William was pointing at Diego expressively, his messy blonde curls in more disarray than usual as he looked at me with wide blue eyes. "Carmen, he did it! _I saw 'im!_" William proclaimed.

"Did what?" I mouthed.

"I came as soon as I could," William insisted. "He killed that boy I saw on the horse! The one you told me was your brother!"

William had no reason to lie, and Diego had every reason to kill Jesse. After all, with my _hermano_ gone, couldn't he now marry Maria?

"You killed him!" I shouted, pointing towards Diego. "_You killed Jesse!_"

"Carmen!" shrieked Nita and Dolly in shock, as Papi and Diego looked at me with open mouths.

"I know he did it!" I screamed. I was in tears now. It was worse than knowing Jesse was gone. Knowing he was dead, I mean. "_He did!_" I yelled. I was hysterical as I screeched one last time, "**_He killed our Jesse!_**" Then I sank to my knees. 

None of Alicia's licks or Mami's kisses in my hair could heal the ache in my chest though.

************************************************************************

I opened one bleary dark eye and quickly shut it. Sunlight was streaming in through my bedroom window and the wind was rustling the curtains. I could feel the soothing petite weight of Alicia's small form snoozing on my stomach.

I slowly sat up, yawning. Alicia rolled onto her back – exposing her dark belly – and gazed up at me with bright blue eyes.

Blue eyes. Wide blue eyes under untidy flaxen hair.

_William!_

I bolted out of bed, calling his name. He appeared at my side. He was the same height as me then and had on tan britches and a cream linen shirt. "I'm glad you're awake," he said, smiling.

"Why am I here? _What happened?_" I yelled. I was in a panic.

_'Jesse's dead!' _my brain kept reminding me.

"Your family brought you back here," explained William. "The wedding was canceled."

"Did they…Did they…" I couldn't say it.

"Find the body?" finished William. He shook his head. "No. Diego hid it well."

"What about Diego? Are they gonna lock him away?" I asked.

"Why?" William said with a shrug. "They have no evidence except you and me."

"Oh," I gasped. No. Of course no one would believe a little girl who claimed to see ghosts. Not even if her _Abuela_ claimed she was a blessed spirit shaman.

I could find no evidence to avenge Jesse's death.

************************************************************************

A/N: So there's the first chapter. The next one is probably going to be under Dolores's POV considering she's the second youngest and I'm trying to go in order.

A/N 2: if you want the next chapter, you had better review. The title may change by the way. ^__^ See you guys around!


	2. Dolly's Diary – Numero Uno

****

Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (coughpor favor?cough).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents' personas and names.

**To Clavel: **Gracias.

**To kewine: **I'm glad. - Thanks for the review!

**To Alda Rethe:** I honestly never know how long my stories are going to be before they're over (or very close to being over), but I suspect it _will _be longer than "Timeout." After all, I want to atleast have two chapters of each girl's POV, so that makes ten chapters atleast. They're probably will be more though. I'm also thinking about making the very last chapter under Jesse's POV and how he felt growing up with his sisters.

Anyway, William and Carmen _are_ a lot like Suze and Jesse…except William was only five-years-old when he died and Carmen's only six. When I'm done with the other four sisters then I'll get back to writing under Carmen's POV. She will definitely meet Jesse as a ghost though being a mediator and all.

Thanks for reviewing!

**To Arda Silverlace:** Yeah, I know about the "Carmen-can-still-see-Jesse" thing. She'll talk to him in chapter six, which is the next time this'll be under her POV.

Thank you for the compliments and review! -

**To happydrummergal: **I never know for sure how long my stories will be, nor am I ever really sure how much time they'll span. You can expect it to span atleast from the years 1830-1860 (probably longer though). Thanks for the review!

A/N: This chapter is under the POV of Jesse's second youngest sister – who I've dubbed "Dolores," or "Dolly." Keep in mind, Dolly is only six-years-old when she's writing this diary.

**Chapter 2: Dolly's Diary – Numero Uno**

_ 6 de enero del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Abuela gave me this diary today for Three Kings Day. She says I should start out by writing about my family, so I will.

First, there's Mami and Papi. Mami has pretty long black hair that she usually braids and puts on her head in a bun with pins. Papi says she's as big as our cow, Bessie, right now because she's going to have a new baby. (When he says that, Mami always hits him with her ladle.)

Papi is very strong, but yells a lot. Abuela says he just likes to hear himself speak though. When she says that, Papi always laughs and grins at us.

Mami and Papi both gave me a pretty doll for Three Kings Day. It has a porca-porcelane-no-porecelain face. Jesse helped me spell porcelain. He's good at spelling and reading and writing. He'll be fourteen in the June. Papi says he's already becoming a good _hombre_. Abuela and I think someday there will be lots of girls wanting to court him.

Juanita is the second oldest, and she's only nine years old, but she's already got a boy in love with her. But if you ask her, she'll say she don't. (Jesse says that last word should be _doesn't_. Oh well.) His name is Antonio Owen Perry, but everyone except his _madre_ calls him Owen.

After Nita is Estefana. She'll be eight years old in three days. She has black hair like Mami, while I have brown hair like Papi. Estefana likes to sit on the fence outside and stare out at the cows as they graze. She's always outside looking at the sun at dawn and sunset. She told me she's going to paint the sun rising and setting someday when she has the money to buy paint and paper.)

Then, there's Felicidad, or Felly, as we call her. (Jesse told me how to write that sentence. He's proofreading all of this, but when I get older and start writing about boys, I won't let him look anymore.)

Jesse laughed when I wrote that, but it's true.

Anyway, back to talking about Felly. She's taller than me and almost as tall as Nita. She always wears her hair in one braid and is always ordered by Mami to look after me because I'm the youngest.

Felly hates looking after me though. She tells me too. A lot. She says when the new baby is born, she'll be forced to look after he or she too.

I hope the baby is a girl. Jesse says I have enough _hermanas_, but I know he doesn't mean it. You love having four _hermanitas_, don't you, Jesse?

He gave me a look like I was _loco_. Just like how Mami looks at Señor Inquietud when he says the price of new cloth has gone up.

But I know Jesse loves us.

The last person who I live with is Abuela. She is the _madre_ of Papi, Uncles Ricardo, Jorge, Eduardo,and Leonardo, and Aunt Inéz. She is tough and weather-beaten with gray hair that she keeps up in a tight bun and she almost always speaks in Spanish. She yells as loud as Papi when she's angry. The topic she yells about the most is my _prima_ Maria. She says Maria is on her way to becoming a _prostituta_ with all the boy chasing she does at the age of thirteen. Maria's _padre_, Uncle Ricardo, says that is a strong word to call someone so young, but I can tell Papi, Aunt Inéz, and Uncles Jorge, Eduardo, and Leonardo at least somewhat agree with Abuela.

As for me, I became six-years-old four days ago and am the youngest of five children. Soon I won't be the youngest anymore though. I can't wait for the new baby to be born!

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 9 de enero del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Estefana is eight-years-old today! Mami and Papi gave her a little paintbrush with a red wooden handle and dark bristles. Aunt Inéz gave her a thin book on how to make paint with berries and tree sap and other natural stuff, while Uncle Ricardo, Aunt Cristina, and Maria gave her a sewing kit. Uncles Jorge, Eduardo, and Leonardo combined their money and bought her a little orange tabby cat. Estefana named the kitten "Marcela" and, as soon as Juanita's bad-tempered cat Dulce saw Marcela, she hissed and ran off.

Jesse says that's one reason why Papi calls Dulce "Agridulce," or bittersweet.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 15 de enero del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Jesse's helping me practice my letters.

**_A B C D E F G H I J H L M N O P R (oh. I forgot Q)_**

****

**_A B C D E F G H I J H L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z_**

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 23 de enero del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

One of the horses died today. It was really gross looking with its eyes all funny looking and it smelled.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 29 de enero del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

I got a new dress today. It's pink with puffy sleeves and ruffles on the bottom of the skirt. Abuela says I should wear it for _Pascua de Resurrección. _Every Easter we always get dressed in our best clothes and go to church. Then, we celebrate with my _tíos _and _primos. _Sometimes the boys ride the horses, while girls sew, play with dolls, or sit on the fence and watch the boys. At times, Juanita even rides the horses with the boys.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 26 de febrero del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

It has been almost a month since I last wrote to you. I've been really busy though.

I'm a big _hermana _now! Mami gave birth to a baby on February 11th as pretty as my porcelain doll. She is called Carmen Lucia De Silva. Mami and Papi named her after Abuela. She is small and tan like the rest of the family, but not as dark as Papi, Nita, and Uncle Jorge.

I think even Felly likes her though.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly, la hermana mayor_

* * *

_ 3 de marzo del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Carmen is growing! Abuela says not to expect her to be too tall though. She told me we are a family of short people except for the few odd ducks like Papi, Uncle Ricardo, and Nita.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 14 de marzo del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Today, Estefana used her paints to paint a picture of baby Carmen. She's already painted the sunrise, the sunset, and a black horse. The picture of Carmen is so pretty! Estefana did it while Carmen was sleeping so she wouldn't move much.

Estefana promised she would paint me after she paints the ocean!

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 18 de marzo del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Today is Nita's birthday! She is now ten years old. She blushed when Owen gave her a bunch of flowers, while Estefana, Felly, and I giggled. Jesse told Owen he had better not hurt Nita.

That made Estefana, Felly, and I giggle even more. Nita ran after us, so we broke off our giggles and ran through the fields. In the end, we hid up in the barn until nightfall and we were sure Nita was calmer.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 21__ de marzo del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Nita is finally talking to Estefana, Felly, and I after three days of silence.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 2 de abril del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Estefana's painting of me turned out pretty! I had on my pink dress and Aunt Cristina curled my hair so it looked like hers! Papi hung the painting up in the sitting room with Estefana's other pictures.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 13 de mayo del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

I know it has been many days since I last wrote, but while we were celebrating Easter, baby Carmen got very sick and Papi and Mami had to go into town to see the doctor, Señor Salubre. Carmen was crying so hard she was hardly breathing. It was scary.

Jesse sat with me and rocked me until I fell asleep. He tried to stay calm for Felly, Estefana, Nita, and me, but I could tell he was really afraid.

Abuela prayed all night and the next day. Uncle Ricardo came around noon with news from Papi and Mami. Carmen was going to be okay!

Jesse was so relieved he said, "_Nombre de Dios_." Abuela scolded him for "saying the Lord's name in vain," but I could tell she didn't mind so much.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 15 de mayo del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Carmen, Mami, and Papi came home today. The baby looks sick, but she was laughing so she must be better.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 1 de junio del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Jesse says I am getting better at this. He doesn't have to proofread as much as he used to. His birthday is in a week.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 8 de junio del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

_Feliz cumpleaños, Jesse! _

Nita, Felly, Estefana, and I got him a new pocketknife since he gave his old one to our _primo_ José. Now that Jesse is fourteen, Papi lets him go into town alone.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 12 de junio del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

_¡Hace mucho calor!_ It has become so hot outside lately. Estefana and I swam in the stream behind the barn, but as soon as we were done, we were back into the heat.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 13 de junio del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

_¡Hace mucho, mucho, MUCHO calor!_

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 15 de junio del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Papi says I'm being silly, but I know this heat is killing me.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 17 de junio del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

_¡Está lloviendo! _It's raining! It's raining! The rain feels so cool and nice! No more heat!

Felly says I'm _loco_, but she never liked the rain.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 20 de junio del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

NO! The heat is back! I cannot bear to write anymore about it. It just makes me hotter.

Jesse says that is a good thing. He no longer wants to hear about the weather.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 4 de julio del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Carmen's baby teeth are growing in! She looks so cute with her little smile.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly, la hermana de Carmen_

* * *

_ 10 de agosto del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Carmen is starting to talk. She says Mama and Papa a lot. Sometimes she even says Jesse too. She calls Nita "Neet," Estefana "Este," and me "Dol." Felly has been trying to teach her to say "Felicidad," but it has not worked at all.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 13 de septiembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Felly is now seven years old. She says that means she will now leave "childish things behind," like her dolls. Mami gave me Felly's dolls instead, and now Felly wants to be a little girl again.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 14 de septiembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Felly yelled at Mami when she told me not to give Felly back her dolls. Mami says Felly must learn a lesson about conc-consecu-consequences.

Now Felly is sitting in her room without dinner.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 18 de septiembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Dulce and Marcela were in a fight today. Nita tried to separate them, but was scratched. After that we left the cats alone.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 19 de septiembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Dulce won the fight. Now she is in the barn cleaning herself. Jesse says Marcela looks like a fallen knight for she is sulking in the cellar. Even Estefana and Marcela's favorite cake cannot get Marcela to come upstairs.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 23 de septiembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Marcela has come upstairs and is in the room I share with all my _hermanas_. All but Carmen sleep on a big mat covered in sheets on the floor. Carmen sleeps in a crib beneath the window that my _hermanas_, Jesse, and I have all slept in at some time. Jesse has his own small room in the attic, but sometimes in the summer it gets so hot up there, so he comes and sleeps on the mat with us.

Marcela is avoiding Dulce who always sleeps in the barn on some hay beside our milk cow, Bessie. Dulce has been walking around the ranch as if she were queen.

Papi says she has lived up to the name he gave her as a kitten, Agridulce.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 4 de noviembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Maria became thirteen today. She got two new dresses and a new chain for the little nameplate charm all De Silvas get after they're a few weeks old. Mine is a round, gold disk with a cross on the front. On the back, it says:

_Dolores Josefina De Silva_

_January 2nd, 1838_

_Dios protég_

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolores_

* * *

_ 10 de noviembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

_Hace fresco. _I miss the heat now.

Jesse says he'll stop helping me if I keep writing about the weather, so I'll stop. For now.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 1 de deciembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Advent has started!

24 days until Christmas.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 10 de deciembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

14 days!

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 12 de deciembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

12 more days! Jesse says I'm silly, but that atleast I'm not talking about the weather.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 21 de deciembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Almost time! The ranch looks so pretty with the snow and decorations.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 25 de deciembre del año 1844_

Querido Diario,

Today we had a big feast! I wore a soft red dress with a few white petticoats. It was so heavy. I don't know how Mami, my aunts, and Maria can handle as many petticoats as they wear with a hoop skirt!

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolores_

* * *

_ 1 de enero del año 1845 **Uno A****ño Nuevo!**_

Querido Diario,

It's a brand new year! Tomorrow is my birthday too. I can't believe it's almost been a whole year since I started this diary. I vow to keep my promise to Abuela and keep writing!

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolores_

* * *

A/N: Well, that certainly was a long chapter, but it's hard to encompass a whole year through the eyes of a six-year-old in a few pages. I think with Jesse's help this would be about how well an average child can write. It was just so stiff to write though because I couldn't put in many difficult words.

A/N 2: Tell me what you think! Review! Next chapter will be about Felicidad "Felly" De Silva. Bye!


	3. Felly’s Files – Numero Uno

Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*por favor?*cough).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents' personas and names.

**To Arda Silverlace:** Thanks so much. Atleast in this chapter I sort of get to use harder words again. ^__-

**To Alda Rethe:** I'm pretty sure I'll end with a Jesse chapter. He does seem like he'd be an amazing big brother as a teenager (or any time for that matter), doesn't he? Thanks for the review!

**To happydrummergal:** You met Meg Cabot?! Whoa! Awesome. Where? ^__^

There won't be a Maria POV chapter. She's not one of the FIVE De Silva Sisters/Girls after all. The last chapter will probably be under Jesse's POV though. ^__- Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****Ileana:** I've actually thought of that. If you'll notice the list of aunts and uncles in this chapter there was far less aunts and male cousins then there are uncles and female cousins, so when the uncles die they'll have no male heirs.

For example, in all, the aunts and uncles are: Ricardo, Cristina, Jorge, Eduardo, Leonardo, Inéz, Miguel, Hector, and Ana Maria. Ricardo, Jorge, Eduardo, Leonardo, and Inéz are the girls and Jesse's father's siblings. All but Ricardo and Inéz are single though, which explains why the other three guys combine their money to give most gifts. On the other hand, Ricardo is married to Cristina, and Inéz is married to Miguel. As for the last two people, Hector, the girls and Jesse's mother's brother, married Ana Maria and they have a few children. The few of the aunts and uncles that are married have mostly girls, as you'll notice in this chapter.

Thanks for the review. (I hope you weren't bored by my response.)

**Chapter 3: Felly's Files – Numero Uno**

I started making lists of things when I was eight. I loved organizing and categorizing my life and the ones around me. This was the first entry in what I call _Felly's Files_:

**My Family:**

Padres:

1. Papi (Fernando)

2. Mami (Jacinda)

Grandparents:

3. Abuela (Carmen Lucia De Silva the I)

Hermanos:

4. Jesse (Hector)

5. Nita (Juanita)

6. Estefana

7. Dolly (Dolores)

8. Carmen (Carmen Lucia De Silva the II)

Tíos:

9. Uncle Ricardo

10. Aunt Cristina

11. Uncle Jorge 

12. Uncle Eduardo

13. Uncle Leonardo

14. Aunt Inéz

15. Uncle Miguel

16. Uncle Hector

17. Aunt Ana Maria

Primos:

18. Maria

19. Jos

20. Luz (Luzia)

21. Alejandra

22. Emilia

23. Teresa

Not very interesting, I know, but it was the first out of many lists.

************************************************************************

**Things I Hate:**

1. Taking care of babies (They are so annoying!)

2. Water (Rain, bathes, etc.)

3. Diseases (Self Explanatory.)

4. Cattle (They smell.)

5. Maria (She's so prissy.)

6. Felix Diego (He's cruel.)

7. School (I hate writing, and reading is boring!)

**Thing I Love: **

1. My family (Most of the time anyway.)

2. When Jesse reads to us (He's really good at it.)

3. Mami's apple pie (Yum!)

4. When Abuela picks on Maria (I love it!)

**Things that Annoy Jesse:**

1. Felix Diego (Jesse's like Uncle Ricardo and Papi. He hates slavery.)

2. When anyone ridicule books he reads

3. Slavery (Like Papi and Uncle Ricardo)

**Places I'd Like to Visit:**

1. London (I want to see Big Ben.)

2. Washington, D.C. (There's so much to see!)

3. Spain (I want to visit another Spanish speaking country. I've already been to Mexico)

**Favorite Animals:**

1. Dogs (Cats are too fussy. Just look at Agridulce and Marcela) (Update: Now Biviana, Nita's new kitten, is just as bad as Marcela and Dulce were.)

2. Horses (They're sleek and quick, and one day I'll ride one like my _primos_, _tíos_, Jesse, and Nita.)

3. Birds (I really wish I could fly.)

**Some of Papi's Most Frequent Quotes:**

****

1. "_Damnation!_"

2. "_De Silvas this. De Silvas that. Who cares what our last name is, Ricardo/Maria/Cristina?_" (Uncle Ricardo, Aunt Cristina, and Maria are very conscious of the fact they're De Silvas. Too much so. It goes to their heads.)

3. "_Darn it all!!!_"

**Possible Gifts from the Sisters and I for Jesse for His Upcoming Wedding:**

1. Some novels (The second bookworm of the De Silvas, Carmen, should pick.)

2. Another pocketknife (Easier to afford for all five of us, but we've done it too many times.)

3. A watch (I don't think Jesse really cares about these kinds of things though.)

**Maria's Beaus:**

****

1. _Pedro Morales_ (The poor man was the first beau Maria ever had…She was EIGHT and he was NINE! He was ill and spewed half his breakfast on him and Maria's newly done curls, so Maria discontinued the relationship.)

2. _Henry Gustaver_ (Beau #2. Maria broke up with the ten-year-old after he twisted one of his fingers through one of her curls. Lesson: Never ever touch Maria's hair!)

3. _A few random boys – ages 8-14 _(It was Maria's weekly/sometimes daily new boyfriend years)

4. _Samuel Valdez_ (He lied to Maria on how much money he had. Maria sent back all his letters professing his love after she discovered the truth.)

5. _Felix Diego_ (A constant intermittent thing that Uncle Ricardo hates.) (Update: They MARRIED!)

6. _Jesse De Silva_ (I don't think she really likes Jesse. I think she just wants Uncle Ricardo's inheritance.) (Update: No chance of them marrying now…)

**The Possible Beaus of the Area (Not Taken By Maria)**

****

This is going to be a short list:

****

1.    _Primo Jos_ (He's my only male cousin. I asked Maria why she hadn't tried to make him her latest swain and she said he was too immature even at the age of twenty-two. But if she leaves Diego, José _is_ pretty rich, which automatically makes him her type if she has no beau and can't find someone handsome AND rich.)

2. _Johnny Fisher_ (He's almost forty and balding… He does look good in a top hat so you never know…)

3. I really can't think of anyone else…unless you count Uncle Eduardo. (He's younger than Mr. Fisher and has a full head of dark hair. It could happen…)

**Aunt Cristina's (Not) Helpful Courting Tips for Girls:**

1. Always wear an extra petticoat when courting

2. Less is more when putting on make-up

3. Your beau must be courteous at all times – otherwise he is not worth your time

4. Always buy a corset one size smaller than your size so you don't have that extra room the corsets give

5. Remember to check the mirror often

6. Lace is a good thing but don't get tawdry

7. And, finally, remember a corset is _never_ too tight!

**Reasons I Need My Own Room Instead of the Girl Room:**

1. I wouldn't always get Carmen's feet in my face while she tosses and turns in her sleep.

2. No more listening to Dolly snore.

3. No longer would I have to listen to Nita protest about ever dating anyone after Owen died of some disease after he moved to Mexico. 

4. I wouldn't have to listen to Estefana talk about how handsome she thinks Pedro Morales is. 

**Abuela's Advice on Men:**

According to Abuela, "All men need is a few basic things." They are:

1. A good wife to keep him somewhat neat

2. A mother to determine how well his courting pick is

3. A steady love life

4. Food, and…

5. WOMEN… Otherwise, cranky fools would run the world with no one to guide them.

**Aunt Cristina's (Not) Helpful Courting Tips for Boys:**

1. Always wear a tie and a good suit when courting

2. Expensive gifts are good for a healthy relationship

3. Your lady shall be polite and compliant at all times as long as you are – otherwise she is not worth your time

4. Always buy gifts such as perfume, new shawls, jewelry, or hats for your lady, but never buy anything for yourself at the same time. It makes the gift seem unimportant

5. Remember to check the mirror often

6. Never wear tawdry colors. No good suit should ever be in a bright color

7. And, finally, remember to compliment your lady OFTEN!

**Things I Need to Buy While I'm in Town:**

1. A new shawl (Juanita's new cat Biviana used my old one as a scratching post as it was hanging from a chair in the Girl Room.)

2. Another corset (Maria "borrowed" my old nice one, and, according to her, Diego tore it while "helping" her out of it. Helping? I'm so sure. Note my sarcasm.)

3. A blue diary for Dolly (She's filled up her tenth or eleventh one.)

4. A birthday present for Nita (Perhaps a quill, bottles of black ink, and paper?)

5. A new vase of flowers (in case I'm not back in town again in time for Jesse's ten-year death anniversary. Ten years… It's depressing.)

**Note to Self:**

*** Remember to ask Carmen if she's seen Jesse's ghost recently! ***

************************************************************************

A/N: Remember to review! Next chapter will be under the POV of Estefana! 'Til then: Bye!


	4. Estefana’s Editorials – Numero Uno

Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*por favor?*cough).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents' personas and names.

**To Arda Silverlace: **I see what you mean about Felly. You may have noticed she does seem to be the least compassionate of the five girls though. I know it still hurts all of them even after 10 years however.

Yes, all the girls freely bash Diego and Maria. ^__^ I like the idea of the prank. I'll see where I can put it into the story. ^_- Thanks again!

**To ****D'Arcy aka beebee17:** Thanks a bunch! ^__^

**To akaruiookami:** Dolly and her POV will be back in chapter 7. ^__- Thank you for reviewing!

**To happydrummergal:** I thought so. Meg Cabot's website blog said she was in the Mall of America around then. I wish I could've seen her. It is somewhat far from where I live (in Northwestern Illinois) and I didn't know she was going to be there anyway. ^__^ Thanks for the review.

**To Arda Rethe:** I like Carmen the best as well. She's a lot like a combination of Jesse and Suze at times. I think Nita will be somewhat like Mia. I haven't started that chapter yet, so I'm not sure so far. I'm pretty sure it'll consist of letters – just like Carmen's was like a normal story, Dolly's was a diary, and Felly's was a bunch of lists.

Thanks again. ^_^

**Chapter 4: Estefana's Editorials – Numero Uno**

Everyone else has a hobby that has to do with writing except me. Carmen writes stories, Dolly has her diary, Felly has all her lists, and Nita has her collection of letters. 

Now I have my newspaper clippings. Technically, I'm not writing these articles, but they have to do with our life and important events. I'll also be adding my own comments to these pieces. 

                                                       * * * *

California Gold Rush Sweeps Through the Country

February 3, 1849

By Arnold McDonald

Thousands of eager miners are traveling from the east to west as word of the excessive amounts of gold discovered in California spreads. At first, few Easterners and Foreigners believed the tales of extreme amounts of gold in California. President James Polk changed that by stating, "The accounts of the abundance of gold in that territory are of such extraordinary character as would scarcely command belief were they not corroborated by authentic reports of officers in the public service."

After hearing this, the real gold rush began.

(These miners are tramping about our property. I thought for sure Papi was going to go into a rage and shoot one of the trespassers.)

                                                       * * * *

**A NEW PRESIDENT**

****

July 20, 1850

_By Christian Drew_

After partaking in ceremonies at the Washington Monument on a scorching July 4, President Zachary Taylor became ill. Five days later, President Taylor died and Vice President Millard Fillmore was sworn in as president.

                                                       * * * *

****

**CALIFORNIA CONSTITUTION**

_By Daniel Hanagon_

So far we have little information, but it is a definite fact that forty-eight men met in Monterey and framed a constitution for California in just forty-three days! More information will be arriving soon.

(Very interesting. Does that mean California will be a state soon?)

                                                       * * * *

The Thirty-First State: California 

September 10, 1850 By Tracy Moreno 

Yesterday, September 9, 1850, California was announced as the thirty-first state of the United States of America. The new state includes 411,015 square kilometers and is 1,326 kilometers long from corner to corner. It has several natural beauties, such as the Sierra Nevada and Central Valley. The later is mostly flat plain. California also has an impressive view from the coast of the Pacific Ocean. California's population exploded from 10,000 people in 1846 to 92,500 in 1850. Known for the Gold Rush and its warm climate, California is a beautiful edition to the Union.

(_Dios_, I can barely think about interesting events like California becoming a state anymore… JESSE!)

                                                       * * * *

Missing: Hector "Jesse" De Silva September 29, 1850 By Nicholas Archer 

Police and the De Silva Family have been searching for Hector "Jesse" De Silva, whose been missing for three months come October second. Mr. De Silva was around six feet tall with black eyes and hair and a medium-build. He was last seen in Carmel-by-the-Sea, California.

If anyone has heard anything about Hector De Silva, please contact the Carmel-by-the-Sea Sheriff's office or the De Silva Family via a letter to the Carmel Post Office.

(I miss Jesse so much!!! _Where is he?_ JESSE? Carmen says he's dead… I know she would never lie, but it still feels so wrong.)

                                                       * * * *

NEW STATE TAX 

November 8, 1850 By Angela Mariano 

At the beginning of the year, the state legislature passed a Foreign Miners License Tax. It required miners who are not citizens of the United States to pay a monthly fee of $20. When Mexican miners in the town of Sonora announced their refusal to pay, hundreds of miners (including veterans wearing their old Mexican War uniforms) met to aid the tax collectors.

Sadly, Fifteen thousand Mexican miners were working in the southern mines before the tax, while now only ten thousand remain. Should we allow this persecution of our fellow _hermanos_ from Mexico to continue? Stand together!

(You tell them, Angela! I remember you from church! I've had this clipping for ages, but I just haven't felt like doing much of anything. Nita, Carmen, Felly, Dolly, and I bought a little stone marker in town and placed it underneath the sugar pine tree a half-mile away from the ranch. The marker is cross-shaped and has the name "Jesse" scratched on it. We decided it would be a De Silva Sister secret unless every one of us agrees otherwise.)

                                                       * * * *

REPRESENTATIVES CHOSEN: ALL IS WELL IN CALIFORNIA 

_By Daniel Hanagon_

With the ratification of the constitution written in such a rush for California, Californian voters have already chosen their first elected Governor, Lieutenant Governor, Legislature, and members of the House of Representatives by November 13, 1849. The newly created state certainly has come a long way.

(Amazing how quickly these things occur.)

                                                       * * * *

CALIFORNIAN BEAUTY, ESTEFANA DE SILVA, MAKES HER DEBUT 

****

July 17, 1851 

****

By Samantha Anderson 

SAN FRANCISCO, Cal. – Today marked an amazing new face in the art world. Miss Estefana Gloria De Silva, age 15, arrived at the National Art Festival in San Francisco, California. Miss De Silva presented beautiful landscapes of her home sixty-seven miles outside of the small town of Carmel-by-the-Sea. Also in Miss De Silva's presentation were a stunning miniture of Miss De Silva's missing brother, Hector De Silva and a painting of her four sisters – Juanita, Dolores, Felicidad, and Carmen De Silva. Hector De Silva has been missing for one year

Miss Estefana De Silva is expected to be at the California Painting Exhibit in Los Angeles, Calif., in November, along with three other paintings. Even the tough critic, Madam Carlene Baker is looking forward to seeing more of Miss De Silva's paintings in the future.

(I'm shocked. Madam Baker? Really? Amazing. Simply amazing. The Art Festival was great to be at. San Francisco is gorgeous as well.)

                                                       * * * *

**Diegos and De Silvas Unite in Matrimony**__

****

Maria Cristina De Silva, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo De Silva, was married on July 11th, 1851 to Felix Diego, the son of Mr. Julio Diego and his wife Adriana. Both the Diegos and De Silvas reside in the area surrounding Carmel-by-the-Sea. The wedding ceremony was executed by Father Julius Christiano in San Francisco. The couple plans to reside in San Francisco after their honeymoon.

(_How could Maria marry that foul Diego one year and nine days after Jesse DIED?_)

                                                       * * * *

**THE AWARD GOES TO…**

**July 28, 1851**

_Written by Jonathon R. Carmichael_

NEW YORK CITY, NY – This year's _National Young People's Fine Arts Award_ was given to Estefana De Silva, 16, of California. Miss De Silva specializes in striking countryside views of her family's ranch through her paintings. Her most popular canvas artwork shows off the real power of the Pacific Ocean and the cliffs nearby.

Miss De Silva is rumored to be courting Mr. Pedro Morales, age 18, of Carmel-by-the-Sea, California. She grew up on a ranch with four sisters and one brother. Regrettably, the brother disappeared last year.

Critics are convinced we will be seeing much more of the rising beauty and her dazzling paintings in the future.

(The award is a big gold plaque that sits on the mantle in the sitting room with the miniatures of the family I've painted… I wish Jesse could see this. I hope Carmen tells him how well the other girls and I are doing. We could really use our _hermano_ though…)

                                                       * * * *

**BOOK REVIEW**

**December 17, 1852**

_By Megan Clay_

This year's most controversial novel is by far Uncle Tom's Cabin. Written by Harriet Beecher Stowe, it has sold over one million copies in under a year. Published March 20, 1852, it shows the truth behind slavery – including how horrible it really is.

(I have to buy this book next time I'm in Carmel! I'll read it and then give it to Carmen, our little bookworm.)

                                                       * * * *

**Young & Creative**

**March 19, 1853**

_By: Wesley Jacob_

Carmen Lucia De Silva, 9, became the youngest ever person to win the Los Angeles Junior Amateur Writing Competition (ages 9-12). Young Carmen wrote a grabbing short story about a dog helping people that can't walk or speak pull through life. The following is an excerpt of the tale:

_"I was in a closed fenced in area inside a white building. My eyes – one blue, one brown – peered out through the fence at the lady coming down the aisle between the dog pens. I let out a nervous grunt as she passed, catching her attention. Studying me, the woman paused and asked one of the workers at the shelter a few questions about me. As a blue merle Shetland Sheepdog, I was small and capable of hard work. My ancestors had come from Scotland's Shetland Islands and reared to herd livestock. _

_I waited for some sign that this woman liked me. She was certainly curious about me, but I had no idea if she really, truly _liked _me. And then, my enclosure was being opened with a creak from the hinges. The woman with curly pale hair bent down and held out a hand to me. I leaned forward and stuck my nose into the palm of her hand, taking in her scent. When satisfied I would allow it, she took her other hand and rubbed my head."_

Little Carmen received fifty dollars and a certificate for winning the contest. She claims she already has ideas for a story for next year.

(Great job, Carmen! Jesse must be proud. He used to read and teach you to write all the time before... Oh God, I can't bear to think about it.)

                                                       * * * *

**THE WANDERING CAPITAL**

**December 2, 1854**

_By Duane Roshal_

SACRAMENTO, CA – As California's time as an official state lengthens, so does the list of places its capital has been. The first capital was in San Jose on December 15, 1849, which soon became Vallejo in June 1851. The legislators moved back to San Jose, back to Vallejo, then Sacramento, back to Vallejo again, and then to Benicia. The legislators spent several months at the Benicia City Hall, but at last, this year, the legislators settled on Sacramento as their permanent headquarters.

(Not the most interesting of news, but the thought of a moving capital does seem strange to me.

More importantly, I was feeling rather put upon with all the plans for my wedding and Mami's meddling, so I visited the spot we dedicated for Jesse. The marker was still under the sugar pine, which was just as tall and green as ever, when I arrived at the site. I plopped down under the evergreen tree and looked up at the green and white needles. I decided right then that I would have to paint this spot. I just had to preserve the memory of this forever.

I was only there twenty minutes when I heard a rustle in the grasses, and my _hermanas_ came towards me. I realized something then – as they all sat around me – we'd always been close, but the one thing that broke us and then fit us more tightly together was Jesse's death. 

For that we owe you, dear _hermano_. You are our life. _Nuestra vida para siempre_.

But we will always miss you.

And always wonder what could've been, dear _hermano_.)

************************************************************************

A/N: A slightly depressing ending of a chapter if I do say so myself. I hope I got all my facts right. Let me know if I did or didn't, okay? ^__^ 

A/N 2: Next chapter: Nita! ^_- REVIEW! Sayonara.


	5. Nita’s Narrative – Numero Uno

Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*I'm begging you!*cough*).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents, uncles (except Ricardo's name), aunts, and cousins' personas and names.

**To Arda Silverlace:** Too bad most modern big brothers aren't anything like Jesse… ^_^ Thanks again.

**To Alda Rethe:** All of the De Silva Sisters do seem to have little traits like Jesse, don't they? The memorial was a last minute thing I thought up to show just how much the girls loved their brother. ^__- Thanks again for reviewing!

**To happydrummergal:** I wish I could've gone to see Meg Cabot… Oh well. *sighs* ^_^ I had to do quite a bit of research to get the last chapter the way I wanted it. I kept finding more facts that would result in having to rearrange tons of the articles. ^_- Thanks for the review.

A/N: Anyone whose confused as to why Owen's still alive because they haven't read chapter 13 of "Timeout," I have this to say, "READ CHAPTER 13! DUH!" Thank you. ^__^

**Chapter 5: Nita's Narrative – Numero Uno**

_                                      12 de noviembre del año 1849_

_Querido Owen,_

               Everyone is fine here on the ranch. I hardly believe it myself, but Jesse and Maria – you remember her, don't you? She is the cousin of mine you called a prat in fine lace – are engaged to be married in the summer! Can you believe it? Poor Jesse. 

               This is all my Uncle Ricardo's doing. 

               I hope you are well. How are your parents?

                                      _Yours truly,_

_                                      Nita_

                                      **********

_                                      2 de deciembre del año 1849_

_Querida Nita,_

               What do you mean your brother and that woman are getting hitched? Has Hector become daft? Why on Earth would anyone want to marry Maria De Silva?

               Anyway, the family is in good health. My mother says she is making you a shawl for Christmas – just incase it arrives late. You know how slow the mail is. 

               My _hermanita_ Sergia is eleven now and turning out to be a pretty little _niña_. I have been keeping boys off her right and left.

               Father is off on another crazy scheme to get rich. This time he's planning on traveling back to California for gold. He wants me to come with, which wouldn't be so horrible, except we would have little time to visit you and your family. We shall see what happens. If he does force me to help, I'm sure I can find some way to sneak off and call on you.

               Until we meet again…

_                                      Best wishes,_

_                                      Your Owen_

                                      **********

_                                      14 de enero del año 1850_

_Querida Juanita,_

               I pray you are well, dear. I'm writing to inform you and your family that my husband and Antonio are headed north to California for the gold rush. Sadly, my husband did not allow Antonio the time to write to you. Be prepared for a visit from him though. He cannot be stopped when it comes to calling upon you and your lovely family. 

               My little Sergia says to tell you Antonio is better looking since the last time you saw him. Silly girl.

_                                      Take care,_

                                      _Serafita Perry_

                                      **********

_                                      3 de febrero del año 1850_

_Dear __Mrs. Perry and Sergia,_

               Owen safely arrived at my family's ranch last week. Thank you for notifying us beforehand. Señor Perry and him have found no gold as of yet. The former is adamant on finding some though. Owen is not so sure.

               Please tell Sergia she is correct about her brother and his appearance. She will be pleased I approve of Owen's stubble. 

_                                      Cordially,_

_                                      Juanita_

                                      **********

_                                      18 de febrero del año 1850_

_Querida __Nita,_

               It was wonderful seeing you. My father and I are still headed towards Sacramento. I'm bored out of my mind and missing you terribly. (Not to mention your abuela's cooking. I could really use a soft shell taco right about now.) Estefana's beau Pedro is just as I remember him. Energetic and quarrelsome. He appreciates your sister's art though, which certainly negates any minor difficulties between them. Estefana seems properly smitten with him.

               I am worried about Hector though. He does not like talking about his fiancée at all. A very bad sign for such a young _hombre_. Keep me posted about his situation.

               Little Carmen is certainly growing. She reminds me of Sergia with her little curls and short stature. As does Dolores, for that matter. Dolores certainly loves writing in those diaries of hers. I think she had her nose in one of them almost the entire time I was with your family.

               As for Felicidad, you know she and I have never seen eye to eye. She abhors water of all kinds. I love the ocean deeply. 

               Write to me often. God only knows I need something to keep me occupied in this trip. Send your letters to the Sacramento Post Office. They will know where to find me.

_                                      Always yours,_

_                                      Owen_

                                      **********

_                                      5 de marzo del año 1850_

_Querido __Owen,_

               A rumor is traveling about Carmel and the surrounding area that Maria is still secretly courting Felix Diego. Remember him? He's that slave-runner my Uncle Ricardo would not allow Maria to wed without losing her inheritance. I fear the worst. What are your thoughts?

_                                      Love,_

_                                      Nita_

(P.S. Is your trip going _that_ terribly?)

                                      **********

_                                      28 de marzo del año 1850_

_Querida __Nita,_

               Maria and Diego? That's appalling. Those two do deserve each other though. Both are wretches. What is Hector going to do?

_                                      Love,_

_                                      Owen the Miserable_

(P.S. Yes. _That_ terribly. I'm tired, cold, and wet, and if my father doesn't allow me to go home, I'm leaving him here. I am not spending another day in a river up to my knees searching for gold that isn't here.)

                                      **********

_                                      13 de abril del año 1850_

_Querido __Owen,_

               Jesse is seriously contemplating calling off the wedding. Maria has been trying to deny all rumors, but I can tell Jesse does not believe her. Abuela doesn't believe Maria either. She always did call her a _prostituta_ from the time Maria started having an ample amount of beaus. I will let you know as soon as I hear what Jesse is going to do.

_                                      Affectionately,_

_                                      Your Nita_

(P.S. I hope your father gives up on finding gold soon. Very few people have found much of anything according to Estefana's news clippings, and she has Pedro Morales get her a paper with her own money twice every month.)

                                      **********

_                                      30 de abril del año 1850_

_Querida Nita__,_

               We're returning home in two months if we don't discover any gold, according to my father. I'll believe that when I see it.

               I really think Hector should call off the marriage. It will only lead to anguish.

_                                      Yours,_

_                                      Owen_

                                      **********

_                                      6 de mayo del año 1850_

_Querido Owen__,_

               You're really going back to Mexico soon? How wonderful for you! Will you be stopping by for another visit along the way?

_                                      Yours truly,_

_                                      Nita_

(P.S. No new information on Jesse and Maria.)

                                      **********

_                                      24 de mayo del año 1850_

_Querida Nita__,_

               Yes, I did convince my father to go on ahead to Mexico without me, so I could visit you and your family again. I look forward to it.

_                                      Yours,_

_                                      Owen_

                                      **********

_                                      14 de junio del año 1850_

_Querida Nita__,_

               Is something wrong? You haven't replied to my last letter yet. I understand if something came up though. I will be arriving at your family's ranch in a week.

_                                      Love,_

_                                      Owen the Worried_

                                      **********

_                                      1 de julio del año 1850_

_Madre, Padre, and Sergia__:_

               I will be late on arriving home. There is a crisis going on here at the De Silva Ranch. I will let you know more later.

_                                      Your loving son/brother,_

_                                      Antonio Owen_

                                      **********

_                                      1 de julio del año 1850_

_Owen:_

               If there is anything you can do to assist the De Silvas that is fine. Please tell us what is wrong though. Your mother is pulling her hair out with worry.

_                                      Your father,_

_                                      Victor Perry_

(P.S. Sergia wants to know if Juanita has become more beautiful. What will your little sister ask next?)__

                                      **********

_                                      20 de julio del año 1850_

_Querido Padre,_

               Nita's older brother Hector is missing, and her family is in an uproar. To make things worse, his sisters are certain he is dead. Hector's wedding with Maria De Silva has been called off of course. I will let you know when I will be coming home. (With the way things are going though, it looks like it'll be awhile.)

_                                      Your loving son,_

_                                      Owen_

(P.S. Tell Sergia Nita's beautiful and to drop the subject…_or else_.)

                                      **********

_                                      7 de agosto del año 1850_

_Querido Antonio,_

               Now why on earth are you threatening your sister, _mi hijo_? I know you must be in constant worry, what with the De Silva Family situation and all, but you mustn't take out your frustration out on little Sergia.

               In any case, please comfort the De Silvas as best you can, dear. I know it must be awful for them, losing their only son and all. How horrible!

               I pray you will return home safely.

_                                      Your anxious madre,_

_                                      Serafita Perry_

                                      **********

_                                      29 de agosto del año 1850_

_Querida Madre,_

               What do you mean why am I threatening Sergia? When have we ever bonded well? For goodness sake, we are brother and sister after all.

               Anyway, the De Silvas are doing well. I fear the people who have been hurt most by Hector's disappearance are his sisters. They were the example of the few siblings to ever mostly get along together and they love their brother very much.

_                                      Tu hijo,_

_                                      Antonio Owen_

(P.S. I will try to be home by the end of September.)__

                                      **********

_                                      20 de septiembre del año 1850_

_Padre, Madre, y Sergia:_

               I'm leaving for home tomorrow. The De Silvas are still deep in mourning, but there is little else I can do for them now.

               I cannot wait to see all of you.

_                                      Yours,_

_                                      Antonio Owen_

                                      **********

_                                      15 de octubre del año 1850_

_To The De Silva Family:_

               We recently heard about your great loss and, as such, we offer our deepest sympathy to our great friends back in Carmel-by-the-Sea. We know Hector was very dear to you all. Please except the attached presents for the immediate family members of Hector:

1. A roll of new lace for Señora Jacinda De Silva

2. A new waistcoat for Señor Fernando De Silva

3. A gold chain for Señorita Juanita

4. A tube of blue paint for Señorita Estefana

5. Twenty sheets of parchment and a new quill for Señorita Felicidad

6. A new diary for Señorita Dolores

7. A book about breeds of dogs for Señorita Carmen

               We know these things won't make the pain go away, but just maybe, they will make you feel a little bit better.

_                                      Your friends forever,_

_                                      The Perry Family_

                                      **********

_                                      31 de octubre del año 1850_

_Querido Owen,_

               I just wanted to say again how grateful I am that you were with me after…you know what. I know I'm in denial, but I can't help it. I refuse to say it or write it.

               You didn't have to send me that necklace you know. And before you say anything, YES, I KNOW IT WAS YOU, ANTONIO OWEN PERRY! If you're wondering, I'm now wearing it with Abuela's old cross.

               Thank you again!

_                                   Love,_

_                                   Nita_

                                      **********

_                                      16 de noviembre del año 1850_

_Querida Nita,_

               Ah, but how could I resist giving you such a trinket? Besides, I knew it would elicit at least one smile from you. I hope your family liked their gifts from my family as well. 

               I know you hate it, but I also know you will survive the pain.

               After all, you are my darling, my strong Nita.

_                                   Yours now and forever,_

_                                   Owen_

(P.S. You remember what I asked you when we were just children, don't you? Let's postpone that until you're ready, okay?)

************************************************************************

A/N: (Just a random thought) I like Owen. He's a good guy. ^_^

A/N 2: I feel bad for Jesse's sisters. Imagine losing JESSE! He's like the ultimate big brother for them.

A/N 3: REVIEW! ^__- Next chapter: Carmen (again)! Bye!


	6. Carmen’s Chronicle – Numero Dos

Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*I'm begging you!*cough*).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents, uncles (except Ricardo's name), aunts, and cousins' personas and names.

**To happydrummergal:** More it is then. *laughs* Thanks again.

**To Buri:** Please refresh my memory, when did I say Owen died of an illness in "Confessions…" I honestly can't remember ever saying that. (Then again, I have a poor memory at times.) Also, where did I say what Maria's middle name is, and where did it say it was Teresa in the series? Next time, can you be a little more specific? Thanks for reviewing, but can't you say anything else about this? *laughs* Then again, just answer my other questions please. ^_^

UPDATE (5/1/04): I found the part in _Darkest Hour_ where Maria's middle name is Teresa, but I still don't know where I said it was Cristina or whatever. If I knew where it was, I would fix the error…

**To D'Arcy:** Thank you! ^_-

A/N: Round two (or _Numero Dos _– I know that means Number Two, but that's what I named this) begins! We're back to Carmen…

**Chapter 6: Carmen's Chronicle – Numero Dos**

"What on Earth are you doing, Carmen?"

I looked up from my conversation with Margaret – a ghost – to see my _hermana_ Felly standing over me. Margaret vanished with a simple farewell for now. Grimacing, I grumbled, "I was helping a ghost."

Felly was sixteen and a royal pain in my side. She still seemed to think I required "babying" at all hours even though I was nine years old by then. For crying out loud, I had already helped several ghosts move on – including William, who reincarnated when I was six. Of course, that made him six years younger than me… But all barriers can be overlooked for love.

Tugging on her dark braid irritably, Felly snapped, "The things Abuela has fed your brain. No wonder you're _loco_."

"_¿Que?_" I shrieked, standing up off the porch steps. "_Have you gone _loco_ yourself? You don't believe I can see ghosts? Is that it?_"

"I never said –" Felly began to protest.

"**_Liar!_**" I hollered vehemently. I was always a little touchy when it came to people not believing in my abilities back then. I stormed off after that. I hurried across dry grass towards the barn where I climbed up into the loft and wouldn't come down until dinner.

How could my own family doubt me when I saw our Jesse – our dear deceased Jesse – once a week? Only Felly and Maria doubted though. Oh, and Maria's husband Felix Diego, but he doesn't count. He _murdered_ Jesse for crying out loud!

************************************************************************

In those days, Felly and I never got along. Even Nita's Owen Perry couldn't stand her, and he always called us his second family. It was as I was fuming in the loft among the hay that Jesse appeared.

"_Nombre de Dios_. What has gotten you in such an uproar, Carmenita?" Jesse asked, appearing behind me.

Startled, I jumped and glanced back at him with wide brown eyes. Jesse was the only one who ever called me by the nickname _Carmenita_ – and only in private. Even though we were fourteen years apart I had always felt closest to him than to my other siblings even after he died.

Taking in a deep breath, I snapped, "Don't creep up on me like that, Hector!"

The grin on his face vanished as he said, "You really must be piqued if you're calling me Hector."

I turned away, ashamed. "_Lo siento_, Jesse," I apologized softly.

"That is all right," Jesse said, smiling again. He sat down beside me and asked, "Now, what is troubling you, Carmenita?"

"Felly," I whispered.

"Ah. Of course. What has our Felicidad done to anger you this time?"

I explained how Felly didn't believe I could see ghosts. Jesse was silent afterwards for several moments, staring intently out the upper window of the barn. It reminded me of when a little gray bird laid her eggs in the loft, and Jesse and I had gone up to check on them everyday. Finally, the eggs hatched, and we watched as the three tiny chicks learned how to fly. We protected them from Nita's cat Dulce and eventually saw the birds fly away.

We hadn't done anything together like that since then. That was the same year Jesse was murdered after all…

"Felly doesn't mean it. That's just her way of keeping hold of reality," Jesse finally said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I believe you then," I said.

Beaming, Jesse said, "If it weren't for you, Carmenita, I would have lost touch with reality as well."

I looked up to see he really did mean that.

************************************************************************

"Where are you going?" a voice called out in the still darkness of the kitchen.

Turning around from my position halfway out of the kitchen window above the countertop, I hissed, "Shhh, Jesse. I'm just going to meet a ghost."

"Then I'm coming as well," replied my older _hermano_.

"I'm not a newborn. I don't need help," I whispered. I was dressed in my plainest indigo dress and only one heavy petticoat to stay light but keep the cold off my legs.

"I know you're not, but you shouldn't be out alone with a stranger in the dark," Jesse insisted.

"It's only Margaret," I claimed as I hopped out the window.

"_Only Margaret_," Jesse repeated. I could tell his scarred eyebrow was raised in doubt even without being able to see him behind me.

"She's harmless," I added.

Jesse said nothing. He just appeared beside me with his arms crossed. "Why are you meeting this Margaret at night?" he questioned at last.

"She gets skittish when I'm not alone," I explained as we snuck across the lawn. "Besides, Felly always interrupts us otherwise."

"I see. Perhaps Felly believes in your abilities and is just looking out for you," said Jesse, keeping in stride with me.

I "humph-ed" in reply. We went to a space behind the barn and I called out, "Margaret?"

The ghost materialized then – a lanky girl with red hair and gray eyes. "Who is that?" she whispered timidly.

"That's just my brother," I replied, coming towards her. Jesse nodded – yet still eyed Margaret warily.

I should've trusted Jesse's instincts.

The next thing I knew "skittish" Margaret had thrown me at the side of the wooden barn. "**_I told you to come alone!_**" she shrieked as I cried out and landed in a heap of purple cloth in the grass. It was a good thing I come from a family of heavy sleepers and that Margaret was dead, otherwise I bet my cry or her scream would've woken them up.

"Calm down," Jesse ordered Margaret, helping me to my feet and glaring at the other deceased person.

"_Calm down?_" repeated Margaret. "_CALM DOWN?_ Why should I?"

Frowning, I bit my lower lip and said, "Because how are people going to know where your body is without our help?"

Margaret calmed down then and swiftly burst into tears. This girl was more hormonal than Maria whenever she gets pregnant… Which happens a lot by the way.

Eleven times to be exact.

But let us return to the topic at hand.

"He left my body in a field and it's so unclean!" Margaret whined in between wails.

"Do you know who killed you?" I asked gently.

Jesse grimaced at that, but, strangely, Margaret didn't get upset. In fact, she looked up at the sky and sighed. "My fiancée, Edgaro, he told me he loved me, and then when I told him about how my father had lost all his fortune, he stabbed me," she explained. "I still love him though," she added, gazing at me.

She wasn't lying. I could see it in her eyes. But how could someone love the person who had murdered him or her in cold blood just because they weren't rich anymore? I may have been nine years old, but I still understood one thing: Margaret was _loco_.

But I couldn't exactly tell her that if I didn't want to make contact with the side of the barn again. In its place, I said, "Oh, well, can you show us where exactly your body is?"

"It's outside of Carmel-by-the-Sea," replied Margaret.

"I understand that, but where exactly?" I insisted.

"I'm…not sure," Margaret answered before vanishing.

This is why I had to go tramping about the fields outside Carmel. When I did find Margaret's body, I went flying over it and twisted my ankle.

To say I was peeved would've been an understatement. Jesse had to help me into town where I had to lie about why I was alone in a field in the first place when I "innocently spotted the body."

My ankle was sprained, but atleast I helped the poor deceased person, right?

Wrong. If I see Margaret in the afterlife – or whatever – I am tackling the brat to the ground.

Speaking of brats, have I mentioned how irritable Maria is when she's pregnant? I may have my share of children – five to be exact at my fine age of twenty eight – but if I would've been like that I would've made sure my William told me flat out to knock it off.

_Dios!_ This is child _eleven_! So far there's Felix, Jr., Maria, Jr., Ricardo, Jr., Cristina, Jr., Adriana, Jr., Julio, Jr. (poor kids. What is with all that junior stuff?), Francisco, Gloria, (ummmm. Oh! Now I remember! Can't you tell I spend sooo much time with my _prima_ and her family? Not), Margarita, and Mario.

That's way too many kids in my opinion.

It is a tradition though…one I don't plan on keeping. Five kids is enough thank you very much.

I think William agrees with me. Our own children are running around making chaos. Our oldest, Elisa, is in the corner of the room practicing on the grand piano piercingly, while the twins – Juana and Julia – were doodling pictures of the seven of us as colorful stick figures among grass and flowers. Guillermo was having a tantrum at William's feet and little baby Sofia was wailing in William's arms.

Yes, I think five is just enough for us.

Jesse just appeared in the corner of the room and is wincing at the noise. I wonder if he'll go through this experience in another life or something…

Anything's possible after all.

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was working on another story, and I don't even know if I'll ever post that one on the web… Not to mention I sprained my ankle and didn't feel like sitting at my computer in a position that would only harm it more. Oh well. Please review! ^__^ Next chapter: Dolly's Diary – Numero Dos. Bye!


	7. Dolly’s Diary – Numero Dos

Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*It would be a great present…*cough*).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents, uncles (except Ricardo's name), aunts, and cousins' personas and names.

**To happydrummergal:** *laughs* I know you can't get pregnant eleven times in three years, believe me. I may hate math, but I'm not _that_ bad at it. *chuckles* Carmen is writing from the age of twenty-eight (which is why she says, "I may have my share of children – five to be exact at my fine age of twenty eight…"). She's telling about what happened when she was nine, which makes Maria about forty-one. I must've been too vague about the ages. Sorry. 

Ouch. Aren't sprained ankles awful? How bad was yours? Mine only stopped me from walking for a day and after that I could limp around. Now it's just a little weaker than the other.

Thanks again. Here's the more you asked for…

A/N: And we're back to Dolly…

**Chapter 7: Dolly's Diary – Numero Dos**

_                                      2 de enero del año 1851 **Mis Decimoterceros Cumpleaños!**_

Querido Diario,

Today is my first birthday without Jesse. 

**_I HATE IT!!!!_**

**__**

As I was opening presents, I could tell Mami was about to cry. She even left the room in between Abuela's gift – a silver charm bracelet like the one she's had since she was a _ni__ña_ – and the present from _mis hermanas_ – a diary already full of funny notes from them. Estefana said they'd been making it little by little since March. Can you imagine? MARCH? There's a lot of notes from Jesse. I can't bear to read them right now.

_                                      Tu amiga deprimida,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      9 de enero del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Estefana is having her first birthday without Jesse as well, and I can tell she's not taking it well even though it's her _Quinceañera_. She keeps staring at the miniature of him she painted resting on the mantel. When we returned from church and the party had begun, she excused herself and went out onto the porch at noon. She painted a huge portrait of Jesse from memory. It was a full body painting of him in a loose white shirt and black pants. They were his usual attire – unlike the fancy stuff he had on in the miniature.

After it was finished – hours later – we all gathered around it and gawked. It was like looking at the real Jesse – our living, breathing Jesse.

More than a few of us began to cry at that point. Even with most of her pent up emotion used on the painting, Estefana still managed to sob as loudly as Mami.

_                                      Tu amiga deprimida,_

_                                      Dolores_

                                      **********

_                                      10 de enero del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

I have been reading the diary from _mis hermanas_, and I love it! The first made me tear up though:

**_                                      8 de marzo del año 1850_**

_Querida Dolly,_

_¡Te amo, mi hermanita! I hope you treasure this as much as we do as we write it! It was Jesse's idea of course. (You know our hermano.) _(Me: That I do.)

_Con cariña, _

_Nita_

**_Dear Dolores,_**

**_Don't listen to Juanita. This isn't all my idea._**

**_On another note, we all love you and wish you the best of everything! It seems like you've always had your nose in a diary, so we decided to make you one filled with our love for our dear sister!_**

**_Jesse _**(Me: God, that hurts to read! We love you, Jesse!)

_Dolores,_

_I pray you will appreciate this._

_Tu hermana,_

_Felicidad _(Me: Felly, how dull can you get? Thank you anyway.)

****

Hola, Dolly!

I love you too! Jesse has such great ideas, doesn't he? I know you will love this!

Love, Carmen (Me: You're too precious, _hermanita_.)

**Dolly,**

**On the next page is a little sketch of the fields around the ranch. I know how much you love hiding in the tall grass. Carmen decided to model for it as I suspect you can tell. Doesn't she look adorable with her head poking over the fence with the grass all around?**

**Afectuosamente,**

**Estefana** (Me: I love the sketch – if you can even call it a sketch that is! It's more like a mini-masterpiece! Carmen looks just right too.)

I love this. Jesse alwayshad – _has_– the best ideas. I have to keep reminding myself Carmen can still see him… I can't believe what happened to Jesse! That Diego guy! **_GRRRRR!_**

Oh! I have to go and help Carmen milk the cows. I will yell more about Felix Diego later.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      11 de enero del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Time to complain about Felix Diego (and Maria):

*Begin Rant*

HE SHOULD GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNING AND KICKED OUT OF HEAVEN AFTER DEATH!!!

_And how dare Maria be engaged to him!!! He's a snake! **A murderer!**_

*End Rant*

_                                      Dolores the Grief-Stricken_

                                      **********

_                                      21 de enero del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Another entry from the diary _mis hermanas_ gave me:

**_                                      10 de marzo del año 1850_**

**_Well done. I knew you could do it._**

**_~Jesse_**

****

**I could not even spell "encyclopedia" when I was your age. (Then again, I'm more of an art person than a writing/spelling person, so that makes sense.) Keep up the great work, dear!**

**~Estefana**

_We are so proud of you! I cannot believe you won that spelling bee! _

_~Nita_

I hope one day I can spell all those big words. You did great!

~Carmen

_I suppose it's because I'm older that I learned those words so much sooner, but nice job anyway._

_~Felicidad _(Me: Felly, you snob!)

A lot of entries were like this. They had made comments on every big event…

I refuse to look at what they wrote about Jesse's death though. I cannot bear it yet.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      4 de febrero del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Spring seems to be already around the corner! It's so nice and warm! _Hace fresco! _

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      10 de febrero del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

I discovered my first diary – the one Abuela gave me for Three Kings Day back when I was six years old. It was sitting in the cupboard in the upstairs hallway, covered in thick, grimy dust. The first entry made me happy and depressed all in only a few minutes. I described Jesse as "good at spelling and reading and writing," explained how "Papi says he's already becoming a good _hombre_" and how, "Abuela and I think someday there will be lots of girls wanting to court him."

That will never happen now.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      11 de febrero del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Little Carmen is seven years old today. Mis _hermanas_ and I each made her a stuffed animal:

Nita made a cat that looks like Dulce (but kinder).

Estefana made a bird (even though she hates sewing).

Felly made a bear. (It's creepy looking. It looks like it could strangle you in the night!)

And I made a puppy! (It's white and black, and now I want one!)

Carmen loves them all. After we gave her all the presents, she went up to her room and talked to Jesse for an hour. We all could not help but feel saddened and joyful at the same time. Our Jesse was dead, but far from gone in the eyes of our little one.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      23 de febrero del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Maria has set a date for her wedding to Felix Diego…

…July eleventh! As Estefana pointed out to the others and I, that's exactly one year and nine years after Jesse died! HOW CAN MARIA BE SO CRUEL? She is related to us after all!

That is it. The five of us have decided we are going to ignore and not give Maria any presents. Even for her wedding day. Hopefully that will show her!

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      18 de marzo del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Nita is seventeen! Can you believe it? She looks so much like Mami. She didn't accept Maria's gift of a new quilted petticoat. _What a good idea!_ Another way of boycotting ties with our heartless _prima_ and her murdering husband.

More importantly, Owen gave Nita a promise ring!!! AHHH! He told her when she was ready he had something to ask her! As Jesse – may he rest in peace – would say, "_Nombre de Dios!_" This is fabulous!

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      7 de abril del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

I can barely write I'm so exited! I met a boy in town to die for! His name is Alejandro Ramón, and he is a year older than me! He is smart and funny and…

…very, very, VERY good-looking!

OH MY GOD!

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      3 de julio del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Yesterday was the one-year anniversary of Jesse's death…

Yesterday was also when Mami had what Uncle Ricardo calls a "little nervous breakdown." It was like the day Jesse vanished… His wedding day… That day Mami just shrieked and cried for hours.

This was similar, but in this case Mami threw things like her china and little glass figurines and wouldn't let Papi near to comfort her. Eventually, Nita was ordered by Papi to get Mami's _hermano_, Uncle Hector, and his wife, Aunt Ana Maria. By the time they arrived, Mami was curled up sobbing under a blanket whispering Jesse's name.

Uncle Hector calmed Mami down and rocked her to sleep. I hope she will be okay. 

Yesterday _mis hermanas_ and I visited the little stone marker we made to honor Jesse. We set fresh wild flowers beside it and sang songs around the tree it was under. None of us were dry-eyed before long.

When we got back – this was after Mami's incident – we sat down together, and I read the long solo entry Jesse had placed for June twenty-eighth of last year…His last entry:

_                                      **28 de junio del año 1850**_

**_Dear Dolores,_**

**_How time flies. I remember when you were only a tot scribbling on Estefana's sketchpads – causing her to cry – and tugging on Dulce's tail – causing some awful scratches to be inflicted on you. Now you are twelve years of age, hermanita, and growing to be a lady. As the only male of the five of us, I have been ordered by our dear sisters to write this entry on future struggles that await you._**

**_To begin, I must say I may be no expert on relationships between a man and woman – even though I am due to wed in four days – but I know a few things:_**

**_1. _****_Trust your instincts to a degree. If you are divided: trust the advice of people you know will only instruct you honestly and aren't naïve._**

**_2. _****_Life comes with good and bad times. You have to take the good with the bad._**

**_Now back to other things._**

**_Always remember each and ever person has his or her own personality and preferences. Take our family for example:_**

**_Nita…Calm, Easy-going, but when you anger her watch out, and loves writing letters._**

**_Estefana…Delicate, loves to paint, but hates to write or read._**

**_Felicidad…Stubborn, overconfident, indifferent – yet she cares deeply about being organized._**

**_Carmen…Innocent, easily roused, full of life, but loves to write unlike Estefana._**

**_You…Gentle, loving, easily affronted, and shy._**

**_Me…(It's hard to describe ones' self) Scholarly, helpful, and I can't think of anything else. _**

(Me: And a good _hermano_!)

**_See? Even we are different. Remember that if, say, Felly does not agree with you – something she does with everyone – every person can have different points of view: all of them can be correct._**

**_There is my advice for the day. That was not as bad as I thought it was going to be._**

**_Affectionately, _**

**_Your brother Jesse_**

Jesse died four days after t

                                      **********

_                                      5 de julio del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Sorry, I did not finish the last entry but I couldn't bear to. It hurt too much. I was sobbing dreadfully.

Oh no. The tears are starting again. I have to go.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      11 de julio del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Today is Maria and Felix Diego's wedding. All five of us girls have refused to come to the wedding, but will be at the reception…nowhere near Maria unless to make a snide remark.

This is going to be great!

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      12 de julio del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Uncle Ricardo called _mis hermanas_ and I disgraces to the family for acting badly at Maria's wedding. Nita and Abuela screamed at him in Spanish. Maria and Felix Diego looked fit to kill when Carmen hollered, "YOU KILLED JESSE!" at Diego.

I loved it!

It hurt when Mami said she agreed with Uncle Ricardo though.

Have I mentioned the five of us are stuck doing tons of extra chores? I hate it, but I still think it was worth it.

Except the fact that now I cannot see Alejandro for a month!

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      12 de agosto del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Sorry I have not written since the day after the wedding, but Uncle Ricardo convinced Mami she was not being hard enough on us, so she took away things we each love:

My diary,

Nita's letters from Owen and her promise ring,

Estefana's paper and paints,

Felly's organizer notebook,

And Carmen's books.

It was horrible at first – Carmen even cried – but we worked together to amuse each other.

I'm still really glad I got my diary back though!

Estefana won another art contest on July twenty-eighth with the painting of the Pacific Ocean and the beach she made in May. The plaque she won is in the sitting room. I think it improved Mami's mood. She has been angry with us since the wedding.

Lately, I feel as if the five of us are growing apart from our _madre_.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      30 de agosto del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

I just saw Alejandro! He likes what we did at Maria's wedding. He says it serves her right. 

I think I found someone who understands us! He met Maria at a party once in the BD – aka Before Diego – Days and she flirted with him. He says he agrees with Abuela – that Maria would have become a "_prostituta_" if she had not settled down with Diego.

I think I'm in love!

Oops. Papi saw me write that… He looks like he is not sure whether to shout or smirk.

Thank God, he decided to just let it go and smirk. Mami would have been upset.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      13 de septiembre del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Felly has become fourteen today. She was quiet all day though. I think she cannot think of anything to keep from not thinking of Jesse anymore. Especially since Jesse used to wake everyone but our _padres_ and Felly up early to bake Felly's favorite treat: _Churros. Churros_ are pastries with a sweet cinnamon taste that you can eat with chocolate sauce or cream-filled. _Yum!_ Jesse would gather the ingredients, Nita would read each step of the recipe, Carmen and I would put the ingredients together, and Estefana usually would shape the _Churros_ into long flute-like pieces, and then we would put them over a fire.

This year four of us made the Churros in tears and presented them to Felly. I could tell even high and mighty Felly was touched.

Nothing seems to be the same without Jesse.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      25 de septiembre del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Alejandro said he would ride over to the ranch today on his gray horse,Ezekiel. I'm so excited!!! 

I will write more afterwards.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      26 de septiembre del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

_Nombre de Dios!!!!!_

_Alejandro kissed me!!!!!!!_

_I am in heaven!!!!!!_

More later.

_                                      Tu amiga emocionada,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      27 de septiembre del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

I told _mis hermanas_ all the details about the kiss, and even Felly thought it was a good first kiss. I asked her if she had ever been kissed, and she said that was a secret. I bet she kissed that brown-haired boy from Carmel who she always dances with atleast once at parties.

Nita says she has kissed Owen before, but not to tell Mami. 

Mami would go into a speech about saving yourself until you are happily married.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      4 de noviembre del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Today is Maria's twentieth birthday, but _mis hermanas_ and I have refused to get her anything like at her wedding. We are not even wishing her a happy birthday.

I hope Maria's happy! (Not!) She had her own _primo_ murdered and now is paying for it with the friendship of her _primas_!

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolores_

                                      **********

_                                      1 de deciembre del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Christmas is right around the corner. Carmen says Jesse will be in the house on Christmas and Three Kings Day even though we won't be able to see him.

That fact actually comforts me. It's good to know he is watching over us.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      12 de deciembre del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

We are half-heartedly decorating for the holidays. Our room has beads and paper figures hanging.

Carmen says Jesse says the decorations look fine.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      25 de deciembre del año 1851 **Navidad!**_

Querido Diario,

_FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

I had to wear a hoop skirt today even though I hate too. A hoop skirt coupled with petticoats and a dress is just too heavy!

My gifts were:

A new navy blue dress with puffy sleeves and a matching straw bonnet with an azure ribbon, two news books, four new diaries, and a new pair of gold hoop earrings.

Carmen chatted with Jesse quite a bit throughout the party. I wish I could as well.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolly_

                                      **********

_                                      2 de deciembre del año 1852_

_                                      **Uno A****ño Nuevo/**_**_Mis Decimocuartos Cumpleaños!_**

Querido Diario,

Yesterday began a new year of my life. Will this year bring more sorrow? Will Nita be married? Will Maria drop dead? 

Anyway, today is my fourteenth birthday. I feel no different physically, but mentally I feel strained. I am still recovering from the loss of _mi hermano_ – as our _mis hermanas_.

One good spot in my horizon is the prospect of more kisses with Alejandro…

Mmmm, I really think I am in love.

The same can be said about Nita and her Owen. Maybe next time he visits us from Mexico, he will bring an engagement ring and ask Nita _the_ question.

I get the feeling Estefana and Pedro Morales may be engaged beforehand. I know Estefana is only almost sixteen, but I have a feeling she is ready to wed. 

I bet if Jesse would have lived he would have already had a child…

…with Maria.

EWWWWWWW!

When I think of that, it makes me glad Jesse died when he did instead of being tied down by that witch.

I still miss him terribly though.

_                                      Tu amiga,_

_                                      Dolores_

************************************************************************

A/N: This has been another long year in the life of Dolores De Silva… *laughs* 

A/N 2: Next chapter: Felly's Files – Numero Dos! REMEMBER: REVIEW! Bye! ^__^


	8. Felly’s Files – Numero Dos

> > > Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> By: ChocolateEclar 
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (coughIt would be a great present…cough).
>>> 
>>> Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents, uncles (except Ricardo's name), aunts, and cousins' personas and names.
>>> 
>>> **To happydrummergal:** That's okay. laughs As some of my friends and I (most of us are brunettes) often say, "We're brunette on the outside, but blonde inside." I just think I wasn't quite clear enough about the ages.
>>> 
>>> Alejandro will be back…soon. Thanks again. Here's more… 
>>> 
>>> **To ****Esodes08:** I know what you mean about Dolly and Felly. Dolly helps me keep organized with her dates, and Felly is purposely written annoyingly by me at times. Some of her lists will have dates or atleast years in this chapter. - Thanks again.
>>> 
>>> **To universalcall:** I like Dolly and Carmen as well. I like Estefana and Nita for that matter additionally, but not so much with Felly. - Yeah, I live in the continental US of A. Why? Thank you for the review!
>>> 
>>> A/N: The prices in this chapter are what I'd estimate during the 1860s. If I'm wrong, just let me know.
>>> 
>>> **Chapter 8: Felly's Files – Numero Dos**
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> **The New List of Ways to Terrorize Maria in 1862 (Compiled by the De Silva Sisters):**
>>> 
>>> 1. (By Nita) Don't accept any gifts from her.
>>> 
>>> 2. (By Carmen) Ignore her.
>>> 
>>> 3. (By Felly) Make fun of her.
>>> 
>>> 4. (By Estefana) Step on her petticoat by "accident."
>>> 
>>> 5. (By Dolly) Whisper that her children look just like her – ugly…loud enough for her to hear.
>>> 
>>> 6. (By Felly) Mention the fact that Diego is a slave-runner in front of Uncle Ricardo – while Maria is present – again.
>>> 
>>> 7. (By Nita) Think up more ways.
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> **The Origins of Our Names (I never knew this before):**
>>> 
>>> 1. Hector – "Holding Fast," or "Defender" (It makes sense.) (Jesse – "The Lord Exists")
>>> 
>>> 2. Juanita – "God is gracious" (He must've been…)
>>> 
>>> 3. Estefana – "Crown" (And here I thought it would have to do with art…)
>>> 
>>> 4. Mí – "Happy" or "Lucky" (Interesting…)
>>> 
>>> 5. Carmen – "Garden" (I'm not sure that fits, but she does like nature.)
>>> 
>>> **To Do List (2**** de mayo del año 1862)**
>>> 
>>> 1. Meet Arturo and make some plans for our wedding
>>> 
>>> 2. Get brides' maid dresses for wedding
>>> 
>>> 3. Discuss wedding with Father Alberto
>>> 
>>> 4. Fill out wedding invitations (make lists of people I'm inviting and not inviting)
>>> 
>>> 5. Pick out brides' maids dresses for Nita, Carmen, Dolly, and Estefana
>>> 
>>> 6. TELL PAPI AND MAMI ABOUT WEDDING!
>>> 
>>> **Invited List: **
>>> 
>>> 1. Mami y Papi
>>> 
>>> 2. Hermanas
>>> 
>>> 3. Owen Perry (and his familia)
>>> 
>>> 4. Pedro Morales
>>> 
>>> 5. Alejandro Ramón
>>> 
>>> 6. Primos (minus Maria)
>>> 
>>> 7. Tíos (all)
>>> 
>>> 8. La familia de Arturo (discuss with him on who out of them to invite)
>>> 
>>> 9. Nuestros amigos (Francisca, Bartolo, Antonio, Pepillo, Elsa, et cetera)
>>> 
>>> Not Invited List:
>>> 
>>> 1. MARIA
>>> 
>>> 2. DIEGO
>>> 
>>> 3. MARIA AND HER MURDERING HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!
>>> 
>>> 4. THEIR CHILDREN
>>> 
>>> 5. Have I mentioned Maria and Diego?
>>> 
>>> **To Do List (6**** de mayo del año 1862)**
>>> 
>>> 1. TELL MAMI AND PAPI!!!
>>> 
>>> **Wedding Expenses:**
>>> 
>>> 1. Matador suit for Arturo: $38
>>> 
>>> 2. Mantilla veil: $14
>>> 
>>> 3. Wedding Dress: $0 (using Mami's dress)
>>> 
>>> 4. Lace Fan: $17
>>> 
>>> 5. Brides' Maid Dresses: $65
>>> 
>>> 6. Food: $57
>>> 
>>> 7. Total Thus Far: $191
>>> 
>>> Wedding Food/Drink
>>> 
>>> 1. Spicy rice
>>> 
>>> 2. Beans
>>> 
>>> 3. Tortilla dishes (chicken and beef) 
>>> 
>>> 4. Sangria
>>> 
>>> **Entertainment:**
>>> 
>>> 1. Mariachi band
>>> 
>>> 2. Other Musicians (Salsa and the flamenco guitar music)
>>> 
>>> **To Do List (10**** de mayo del año 1862)**
>>> 
>>> 1. Get Nita's opinion on the brides' maids dresses
>>> 
>>> 2. Talk to Carmen about Jesse
>>> 
>>> 3. Have lunch in Carmel-by-the-Sea with Arturo
>>> 
>>> **Tirades of the of First Week in June:**
>>> 
>>> 1. The brides' maid dresses were made in the wrong color!!!!!!! Lavender! It looks horrible!
>>> 
>>> 2. Maria asked why she wasn't invited to the wedding!!!! Where has she been?
>>> 
>>> 3. Mami's wedding dress doesn't fit!!! I'm too short! NOOOOOO!!! Mami, Nita, and Estefana have all worn this dress before me!
>>> 
>>> 4. MARIA!!!!!!!!!
>>> 
>>> 5. I hate this week!
>>> 
>>> **To Do List (8**** de junio del año 1862 – Jesse's Birthday)**
>>> 
>>> 1. Visit Mami in Los Angeles. She's bound to be having another nervous breakdown
>>> 
>>> 2. Go to the memorial _mis hermanas_ and I made for Jesse
>>> 
>>> 3. Ponder what would've happened if Jesse had reached this thirty-second birthday…
>>> 
>>> **Final Notes of the Month of June******
>>> 
>>> **1. ****OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**
>>> 
>>> **2. ****Estefana is…AHHHHH!!!!**
>>> 
>>> **3. ****DIOS!!!!!**
>>> 
>>> **4. ****Estefana is….**
>>> 
>>> **5. ****P-**
>>> 
>>> **6. ****Pregnant…**
>>> 
>>> **7. ****…again!!!**
>>> 
>>> **8. ****AHHHHHH!!!!!**
>>> 
>>> **9. ****I'm not even married yet!**
>>> 
>>> **List of Girl Names for Estefana's 2nd Upcoming Baby (Compiled by the De Silva Sisters):**
>>> 
>>> 1. (By Estefana) Marisol – "sunny sea"
>>> 
>>> 2. (By Felly) Adalia – "noble"
>>> 
>>> 3. (By Dolly) Cristiana – "Christian"
>>> 
>>> 4. (By Nita) Clara – "bright," "illustrious," or "clear"
>>> 
>>> 5. (By Carmen) Susannah – "Lily"
>>> 
>>> Final Choice: Susannah – "Lily"
>>> 
>>> **List of Boy Names for Estefana's 2nd Upcoming Baby (Compiled by the De Silva Sisters):**
>>> 
>>> 1. (By Estefana) Orlando – "famous land"
>>> 
>>> 2. (By Felly) Patricio – "nobleman"
>>> 
>>> 3. (By Nita) Esteban – "crown"
>>> 
>>> 4. (By Dolly) Pedro, Jr. – "rock"
>>> 
>>> 5. (By Carmen) Cristobal – "bearing Christ"
>>> 
>>> Final Choice: Esteban – "crown"
>>> 
>>> **Estefana's Baby Hector's New Words (Age Two):**
>>> 
>>> 1. 
>>> 
>>> Word: Handsome. 
>>> 
>>> How he pronounces it: "Han-sum"
>>> 
>>> Taught to him by: His padre, Pedro
>>> 
>>> 2. 
>>> 
>>> Word(s): Tía Felicidad. 
>>> 
>>> How he pronounces it: "Tea Felida."
>>> 
>>> Taught to him by: Me of course.
>>> 
>>> 3. 
>>> 
>>> Word: _Mierda! _(Shit!)
>>> 
>>> How he pronounces it: Me-ee-da!
>>> 
>>> Taught to him by: Mi Papi. Su Abuelo. (Naturally, Estefana wasn't too happy about this new word)
>>> 
>>> **(August 8th) Countdown Til Baby Susannah/Esteban is born:**
>>> 
>>> 1. Due Date: February 8th
>>> 
>>> 2. Current Time Remaining: 6 months
>>> 
>>> **To Do List (23**** de agosto del año 1862)**
>>> 
>>> 1. Postpone wedding until after baby Susannah/Esteban is born
>>> 
>>> 2. Go to Carmel for a baby gift
>>> 
>>> 3. Visit Mami in Los Angeles. According to Dolly, she's in one of her "poor phases." She thinks Estefana's little Hector is Jesse.
>>> 
>>> It makes me wonder:
>>> 
>>> If Jesse had lived, would Mami still have snapped? Would our family be so broken – yet _mis hermanas_ and I so close? Jesse's death tore Mami and Papi apart and estranged us from Maria, Uncle Ricardo, and Aunt Cristina.
>>> 
>>> I suppose we shall never know.
>>> 
>>> **(December 8th) Countdown Til Baby Susannah/Esteban is born:**
>>> 
>>> 1. Due Date: February 8th
>>> 
>>> 2. Current Time Remaining: 2 months (Estefana's huge! She can't climb up into carriages anymore. Pedro says she has a constant craving for tortillas!)
>>> 
>>> **To Do List (24**** de deciembre del año 1862)**
>>> 
>>> 1. Wrap Carmen and Estefana's birthday presents
>>> 
>>> 2. Send invitations for Estefana's baby shower
>>> 
>>> 3. Talk to Nita about shower
>>> 
>>> **To Do List (13**** de enero del año 1863**
>>> 
>>> 1. Discuss food served at shower with Carmen, Nita, & Dolly
>>> 
>>> 2. Make a new "Terrorize Maria List"
>>> 
>>> **To Do List (29**** de enero del año 1863)**
>>> 
>>> 1. Visit Estefana and the new baby Susannah (Estefana says she's adorable)
>>> 
>>> 2. Help Nita convince Mami to come see Susannah
>>> 
>>> **The New List of Ways to Terrorize Maria in 1863 (Compiled by the De Silva Sisters):**
>>> 
>>> 1. (By Nita) Do the slave-runner thing again. It's always funny to see Uncle Ricardo freak out. His face turns purple.
>>> 
>>> 2. (By Felly) Ditto. I love that one.
>>> 
>>> 3. (By Carmen) Remark on that gray hair on the side of her head she insists isn't there.
>>> 
>>> 4. (By Estefana) Say how sweet my children are behaving opposed to her little brats
>>> 
>>> 5. (By Dolly) Ask her how much of the De Silva fortune she spent on that big ruby around her neck.
>>> 
>>> 6. (By Felly) Ask her if it was worth it to be married to a slave-runner/murderer and have bratty children.
>>> 
>>> 7. (By All) (laughter)
>>> 
>>> A/N: Review, _por favor_! Next chapter: Estefana's Editorial's – Numero Dos! Bye!


	9. Estefana’s Editorials – Numero Dos

**Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls**

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (coughIt would be a great present…cough).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents, uncles (except Ricardo's name), aunts, and cousins' personas and names.

**To happydrummergal:** Yeah, their mom flipped after Jesse's death. It is sad, but some people just take a loss differently than others. Thanks again for the review.

**To Esodes08:** I know what you mean. I'm confusing myself. Here are the basic stats though in order of birth:

1. Juanita ("Nita") – (writes lots of letters) eventually marries Owen Perry after his timeline is changed by Carmen so he doesn't die at all

2. Estefana – (paints a lot) marries Pedro Morales

3. Felicidad ("Felly") – (keeps lists, is snotty sometimes) marries Arturo

4. Dolores ("Dolly") – (writes in her diary a whole lot) marries Alejandro Ramón

5. Carmen ("Carmenita," only Jesse calls her that though) – (mediator, or _Spirit Shaman_) marries William

I hope that lessens your confusion. Thanks for the review!

A/N: I love my Social Studies book! It gave me enough facts to write this informative chapter… Maybe too many facts, as you can see.

**Chapter 9: Estefana's Editorials – Numero Dos**

_Cream of the Crop: _

_Young Artist_

**_Edition I, Issue 3_**__

October 4, 1860 

By Wilhelmina Alfred 

LOS ANGELES, CA –_Cream of the Crop_ would like to introduce beautiful young artist Estefana De Silva Morales. Mrs. Morales is currently twenty-four-years-old and living with her husband Pedro Morales. She has been painting for as long as she can remember, which has resulted in a lot of birthdays where all she received was paint or paper or both. This is fine with her…and the art world. After all, without all these tools to practice, we would not see such artistry today. 

(Holy Mary, Mother of God!

I cannot believe _Cream of the Crop_ would put me in one of their issues! That's for people like…

…the president!)

* * *

****

****

**A DIVIDED AMERICA**

**February 20, 1861**

_Written By: Harold M. Gregory_

On February 9, the South formed the Confederate States of America. Jefferson Davis – who was born on June 3, 1808, in Christian County, Kentucky – is the president of the new nation. Americans are currently awaiting the decision of the United States Government on what to do in response.

(Well, Papi did say he smelled a war brewing…)

* * *

LINCOLN INAUGURATED 

March 4, 1861 

By Henry Adams 

Today brings mixed reactions as Abraham Lincoln is inaugurated. In Montgomery, Alabama the South is forming its new government. Lincoln stated, "We must not be enemies," but it seems the South are decided on their decision to secede. What will our new president do now?

(Oh God. I'm glad we are part of the Union.)

* * *

Attack on Fort Sumter 

_April 30, 1861_

By James Raw 

CHARLESTON, SC – Fort Sumter (located on an island in the harbor of Charleston) is the location of the first battle between the Confederacy and the Union. On the 12th of April the Confederates began their assault on the fort. After thirty-four hours, Major Robert Anderson and his garrison – with only limited supplies to help them – were forced to surrender. No one was killed.

(Why are they fighting? _Why are Americans in combat with their own?_)

* * *

**DEFEAT AT BULL RUN**

**August 1, 1861**

By Fredrick A. Niniton 

As the battle between Americans continues, the North learns an important lesson: never underestimate your enemy. At Bull Run, a creek north of Manassas, Virginia, Union forces led by General Irvin McDowell battled against General Pierre Beauregard's Confederate forces. With a chilling scream, the Confederates scattered and defeated their opponents.

In response, President Lincoln has sent 500,000 volunteer army members to the South. We shall soon see what becomes of them.

(If Jesse had lived, I bet he would have fought in this war. This horrible war.)

* * *

The Carmel Baby Column 

_By Sharon Von Dabble_

Hello, Carmel! As always, I bring to you this year's list of the mothers' of upcoming babies in Carmel. Here they are:

_Katherine Hamilton_

_Fefi Anne Lalu_

_Estefana De Silva Morales_

_Thomasina Deltoro_

_Maria De Silva Diego_

Good luck moms-to-be! 

(It's hard to believe I'm pregnant again, but I certainly am! I feel like a cow already!

_Maria is pregnant again?_ Doesn't she already have like five kids?

So much is going on this year between my latest pregnancy and Felly's marriage coming in November!)

* * *

_Cream of the Crop: _

_Young Author_

**_Edition II, Issue 53_**__

December 15, 1861 By Wilhelmina Alfred 

LOS ANGELES, CA – Today _Cream of the Crop _brings you Miss Carmen Lucia De Silva (II) – the second of five sisters to be in this magazine! What stands out so much about this little writer is that she is a seventeen-year-old girl with a flair for creative writing! Miss De Silva has competed and won many prizes in various amateur writing contests, including her first big victory at the Los Angeles Junior Amateur Writing Competition (ages 9-12). She was the youngest person ever to win that award.

Now she has over ten titles and recently won the United States Grand Young Writer Award. With so many accomplishments under her belt, what will Miss De Silva do now? **(**See **Edition I, Issue 3** for information on Miss De Silva's sister, Estefana De Silva Morales.)

(Oh yes! That's my littlest _hermana_! I'm sure our very literature-loving Jesse adores this!)

* * *

_ANTIETAM: BLOOD_

_Written By: Samuel Montgomery_

It soon became a blood-spattered event as General George McClellan and his troops attacked the South's General Robert E. Lee and his army on September 17, 1862 at Antietam Creek near Sharpsburg, Maryland. After only a day, 25,000 men were wounded or dead.

Lee withdrew to Virginia and was not pursued by McClellan. Lincoln fired him the following month.

(Blood-spattered is right. I hate this blasted war! Why won't it end?)

* * *

**The Morales, De Silva Wedding**

On the 8th of November 1862, Arturo Lopez, 26, wedded Felicidad De Silva, 24, in the town square of Carmel-by-the-Sea, CA. The bride had this to say:

"I'm overjoyed! Now I'm sure I won't be the last of my sisters to marry…because I am married!"

The new Mrs. Lopez's youngest sister, Carmen De Silva, replied, "Felly, you snot!" All sisters and the groom promptly laughed.

We here at the newspaper wish the newlyweds a long and happy marriage.

(I love it! Our dear, "snotty" Felly has finally settled down! Carmen whispered to me as we were standing around the altar, Felly, Arturo, and the priest, "Jesse is right behind you."

It's good to know he's watching.)

* * *

EMANCIPATION PROCLAMATION

****

**_Andrew Proman_**

January 1, 1863 – On this very day, President Lincoln issued the Emancipation Proclamation, freeing all slaves in Confederate land. Although this wasn't able to free very many slaves, it was still an important move on the president's part. Abolitionists were ecstatic, but many wished the law had included _all_ slaves.

The South has thus far shown they loathe the law though. Even many Northern Democrats are against it, as they believe it will only lengthen the war.

(God! This is wonderful! Papi is so pleased! Our whole family is against slavery after all. We had a big family get-together in the backyard of the ranch. Every De Silva was there. My sisters, our parents (yes, amazingly even Mami), our aunts and uncles, Maria (ah!), Diego (grr!), and their children (ick!). They are regrettably part of the family.)

* * *

THE END OF THE WAR

_By Marten Andies_

After the victory at Gettysburg in June of 1863, Northern spirits were high. General Robert E. Lee of the South and his army retreated after the deadly Pickett's Charge, but were pursued by General Ulysses S. Grant in March of 1864. The South soon surrendered.

After hearing the news, many people broke out in cheers in the North. Others thought of all the hardships and bloodshed our own Americans had inflicted on each other.

(Well, I'm so glad the war is over! It's been horrible!

What was with that sad ending to that article though? How depressing.)

* * *

_Cream of the Crop: _

_Social Planner_

**_Edition III, Issue 28_**

January 10, 1865 Written by Wilhelmina & Whitney Alfred 

LOS ANGELES, CA – In this issue of _Cream of the Crop_, we have the renowned social planner from Carmel-by-the-Sea, Felicidad De Silva Lopez. Ms. Lopez is known for her ability to plan weddings, balls, and cocktail parties for wealthy Los Angeles residents. Her weddings tend to lean heavily on her Mexican ancestry. It appears that she was unable to plan out her own marriage though as she and her former husband, Arturo Lopez, did not even reach their three-year anniversary. Ms. Lopez refused to comment, but sources say she is planning on changing her last name back to just De Silva.

Ms. Lopez is only twenty-six-years-old and has given birth to a one-year-old baby girl, Ana Lopez. Ms. Lopez is sister to four ladies and is currently living at her family's ranch outside of hometown Carmel-by-the-Sea with her baby, father, grandmother, and younger sister Carmen. (See **Edition II, Issue 53** of _Cream of the Crop_ for information on Carmen De Silva and **Edition I, Issue 3** for information on another one of Ms. Lopez's sisters, Estefana De Silva Morales.)

(Oh my God! Is Felly really divorced? She didn't even tell us!!!)

(UPDATE – January 30th: _SHE IS DIVORCED!!!!_

_Nombre de Dios!_

She has to be the first person in Carmel to get divorced! I cannot even imagine life without my Pedro! _What could have happened between Arturo and Felly?_

Even with their differences Mami and Papi haven't divorced.

They just spend a lot of time by away from each other.)

(UPDATE – February 1st: Apparently Arturo and Felly couldn't agree on anything. I can understand living with Felly, but this is strange.

I fear someday divorces will be commonplace though.)

* * *

A/N: This chapter took ages…and I don't like it too much. I had to use it though. It ends on a peculiar note for me. shrugs Please review! Bye!


	10. Nita’s Narrative – Numero Dos

**Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls**

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (coughIt would be a great present…cough).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents, uncles (except Ricardo's name), aunts, and cousins' personas and names.

**To UnangelicHalo:** Yes, the sisters all believe Jesse's there – even if Felly lies and says she doesn't for a while. She just doesn't like to believe what she can't see.

Hehe. Baby Susannah. - I thought that would be a good idea… Thanks again!

**To Alda Rethe:** Yeah, divorce wasn't very common back then, but 'Snotty' Felly was sadly an exception.

_(laughs) _No, none of those pregnant women were real, but that is a good idea. Hehe. You give me too much credit. Thanks again!

**To happydrummergal:** _(laughs)_ Here's the update since you were so kind to review…

Felly will be happy…eventually. Poor 'Snotty' Felly.

I know what you mean about the Civil War. I used my textbook a lot for the last chapter.

Well, thanks again for the review!

A/N: Yes, we've gone back in time again. Last chapter was 1865. Now we're back to 1854. _(laughs)_ I'm confusing myself!

**Chapter 10: Nita's Narrative – Numero Dos**

_ 11 de febrero del año 1854_

_Querida Sergia,_

How are Madre and Padre and you? I hear you've grown… Oh wait. That was baby Cousin Felipe. Ha! Just kidding. You know I love my little short sister.

Nita and most of her family are well. I say most because of her dear madre. Jacinda De Silva will barely speak with anyone and has left for Los Angeles. Last week, Nita and I went up there to visit her. She hissed at us to leave her in peace most of the time. Nita was nearly in tears before we left. I fear things will only get worse.

Carmen is in the same boat as you are in height. She is only ten though, and you are, of course, sixteen. I see you in her though. It is comforting considering I am so far away from you.

You aren't so easily replaced though. Who else would hound me about what I get Nita for her birthday and Christmas. Until next time, _hermanita_.

_ Love,_

_ Your Brother Owen_

(P.S. I bought Nita a pair of golden hoop earrings for her birthday on the 18th of March, What do you think?)

* * *

_ 2 de marzo del año 1854_

_Querido Owen,_

Wow! You actually bought a good gift this year without my help! I'm impressed. I know she will like the earrings.

On a heavier note, it is so saddening what is happening to Señora De Silva. I hope she will be all right. Take care of Nita. How is Señor De Silva taking this? Poor man. His wife has fallen to pieces.

Carmen is a darling. It's a pity she and I are so short. We are still as fierce as any Mexican beauty though! No comments, _hermano_, about how I am no Mexican beauty. What do you know?

_ Your Sister Always,_

_ Sergia the Mexican Beauty _

* * *

_ 25 de marzo del año 1854_

_Querida Sergia the Mexican Hag,_

I'm just kidding. I remember when you turned eleven and I had to keep the men away from you with fists. It makes me feel old saying that though.

Nita loved the earrings – just as you predicted. See? I'm learning. I am a good husband.

Fernando De Silva is taking his wife's…_condition_ better than I had thought. He looks older and wearier, but he still loves being near his children. After all, everyone but Nita still live with him.

_ With love,_

_ Owen the Wonderful Husband_

* * *

_ 18 de marzo del año 1854_

_Querida Juanita,_

I heard about your poor mother and have sent this recipe. It is, sadly, the best I can do. Please make the dessert for your mother. They are her famous _natilla_.

**RECIPE FOR NATILLA**

Ingredients: 4 egg yolks 2 tablespoons of flour 6 cups of milk 3/4 cup of sugar 1 tablespoon of vanilla 1 tablespoon of raisins Procedure: Mix the egg yolks with the sugar, flour and milk. Add the vanilla and start to cook the mix, stirring continually, until the liquid is thick enough that you can see the bottom of the pot when stirring. Remove from heat. Garnish with raisins. 

Doesn't it sound tasty, dear? Give it a try, and let me know.

I hope you and Antonio are well. My Sergia, my husband, and I are.

_ Good day,_

_Serafita Perry_

(P.S. Tell Antonio that I saw what he wrote to his sister and to be nice! Silly boy. Can you imagine calling his sister such a _cruel_ name?)

* * *

_ 10 de abril del año 1854_

_Querida Señora Perry,_

Thank you for your kindness. How thoughtful. I have had my mother's wonderful _natilla_ before of course, and it gave me great memories cooking it. My mother thanks you as well. For the moment, she was willing to talk to my sisters and I. We don't dare let my mother see my father anymore though. She just closes up and is perfectly miserable.

It is a horrible sight.

I am pleased to hear you, Sergia, and Señor Perry are in excellent health. If only I could say the same about my mother. It was my brother's death that made her this way. I wish there was more we could do for her. I am not often religious to be quite honest, but I keep praying our Lord will shine down on her again.

_ Your daughter-in-law,_

_Juanita De Silva Perry_

(P.S. I'm sorry Owen said that to Sergia. He was just teasing though so don't take it to heart.)

* * *

_ 10 de abril del año 1854_

_Sergia,_

Why did you go and tell Madre I called you a hag? You know I was only teasing! She told Nita I called you a "_cruel_ name!"

Thanks a lot, Sergia. Next Madre will send a letter to me!

_ Owen_

* * *

_ 1 de mayo del año 1854_

_Querido Owen,_

You're welcome! Haha!

I won't tell Madre again. I promise.

_ Your sister,_

_The Gorgeous Sergia_

(P.S. When are you and Nita planning on having children?)

* * *

_ 1 de mayo del año 1854_

_Querida Sergia,_

Owen finds himself unable to write to you at this time because of your last letter. He says he'll believe that promise when Felix Diego admits to murdering my brother and being a lying… Well, you know Owen's language.

He also says that when we are having children is none of your business – especially since you are only sixteen.

_ Your sister-in-law,_

_Nita_

(P.S. When are we planning on having children? Eventually, dear. Eventually.)

* * *

_ 31 de mayo del año 1854_

_Querida Nita,_

Eventually, huh? Interesting.

What about your sisters? When will they be married with children?

_ Best wishes,_

_Sergia_

* * *

_ 17 de junio del año 1854_

_Querida Sergia,_

My sisters aren't even married yet, Sergia! But when they are, I suspect Estefana and Pedro will have a child quickly. In fact, I bet she will have many children! As for the rest, they're too young still to think about it.

What about you, Sergia? Do you have a beau?

_ Take care,_

_Nita_

* * *

_ 8 de julio del año 1854_

_Querida Nita,_

I have a beau, but don't tell Owen!

I will tell you who he is if you promise me that!

_ Regards,_

_Sergia_

* * *

_ 30 de julio del año 1854_

_Querida Sergia,_

I promise not to tell Owen! Please tell me! I want to know quite badly!

_ Cordially,_

_Nita_

* * *

_ 19 de agosto del año 1854_

_Querida Nita,_

My beau is….

….

….

….

……

My beloved swain is…

…

…..

Okay. I will tell you. I'm wasting ink and paper.

….

…

His name is Patricio Lowell.

Pat is so nice to me! Always opening doors for me and dancing with me at parties.

Don't tell my mother, but we kissed once! Shhhh! I know you must've yelped at that, but it's true! Please don't tell Madre! She would have a fit and tell Padre and then they would forbid me from seeing Pat.

_ With love,_

_Sergia_

* * *

_ 11 de septiembre del año 1854_

_Querida Sergia,_

I promise not to tell your mother! How great for you! Your first kiss! I remember mine – among other things – and, just between you and me, it was not in wedlock either.

Good luck with that beau! Keep in touch!

_ Your sister-in-law,_

_ Nita_

* * *

_ 2 de octubre del año 1854_

_Querida Madre,_

How are you, Mami? I pray you are well. Estefana, Dolly, Felly, Carmen, and I send our love. We miss you so much. If you like, I could come over and make your _natilla_ with you. Owen would be more than willing to travel with me to Los Angeles and the other girls would love to see you.

Please allow us a visit.

_ Yours,_

_ Nita_

* * *

_ 25 de octubre del año 1854_

_Queridas Hermanitas,_

I sent a letter to Mami at the beginning of the month. She has yet to reply to me. Hopefully she'll allow us to visit her. Wouldn't that be great? How are all of you and Papi? Can Owen and I stay at the ranch from Christmas until the day after Three Kings Day?

To Estefana:

How is it going with you and Pedro? I heard about an art contest in San Diego. Are you going?

To Carmen:

Say hello to Jesse for me. How are those stories going?

To Dolly:

Do you need another diary? I can pick one up and give it to you when I visit.

To Felly:

Are you keeping the others in line, Oh Great Refined One?

Take care of Papi. He needs us.

_ Your Older Sister,_

_ Nita_

* * *

_ 11 de noviembre del año 1854_

_Querida Juanita,_

I am wary of allowing you all to visit. You will distress me with all that coddling. So the answer is no – you and the others may not visit right now.

Besides, you would probably bring your father!

_ Love,_

_ Mami_

* * *

_ 15 de noviembre del año 1854_

_Querida Nita,_

Did Mami reply yet? We fear she won't allow us to come.

Of course you and Owen can visit if you want. Let us know.

Papi is taking this amazingly well. He looks a little worn and sometimes he paces, but he really is okay.

From Estefana:

**Pedro and I are at the stage where we sneak kisses whenever possible. Hehe. I am going to that art contest with my new painting of Carmen's kittens rolling in the field.**

From Carmen:

Jesse says hello and how are you? The stories are hitting a bad point. I have a bit of an imagination shortage right now.

From Dolly:

**_No worries. I don't need a diary right now. I have five spares from my birthday._**

From Felly:

_Haha. Very funny, Oh Great Pain in My Side._

Your Younger Sisters,

**Estefana, **

_Felicidad,_

**_Dolly,_**

_ **&**_

Carmen

* * *

_ 3 de deciembre del año 1854_

_Queridas Estefana, Dolly, Felly, y Carmen,_

Sadly, Mami doesn't want us to come. I copied her reply on the back of this paper. She is being so stubborn!

I'm glad you're all well. Good luck, Estefana, at the art contest. Carmen, I hope that imagination of yours gets a good douse of inspiration soon.

I will see you all on the 23rd.

_ Until then,_

_ Nita_

* * *

_ 5 de deciembre del año 1854_

_Dear the De Silva Family and Antonio and Juanita,_

Along with this letter, we have sent gifts for all of you. They are:

1. A pale blue petticoat made by Sergia for Juanita

2. A coat for Antonio

3. An assortment of desserts for Señora Jacinda De Silva

4. A new top hat for Señor Fernando De Silva

5. Three tubes of paint for Señorita Estefana

6. An ink bottle and a little pocketbook for Señorita Felicidad

7. Face cream and a new quill for Señorita Dolores

8. A book about writing tips for Señorita Carmen

We hope everyone enjoys his or her gifts.

_Your loving friends,_

_The Perry Family_

* * *

_ 3 de enero del año 1855_

_Querida La Familia de Perry,_

Thank you so much for the gifts. We all love them. We have enclosed your gifts of course:

1. A sweater for Señor Perry

2. A skirt for Señora Perry

3. A locket for Señorita Sergia

Thank you again for the gifts – not to mention the support you all have given us over the years. We appreciate it to no end.

_ Eternally friends,_

_ The De Silva Family _

_ & _

_ Señor and Señora_ _Antonio Owen Perry_

* * *

_ 19 de enero del año 1855_

_Querido Owen,_

Are you and Nita going to have children _this_ year? Is that what Nita meant by "eventually?"

Come on! Tell me! Hehehe.

_Love,_

_Sergia_

* * *

_ 12 de febrero del año 1855_

_SERGIA!_

**SHUT UP ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE!**

**Okay?**__

_ Owen_

* * *

_ 12 de febrero del año 1855_

_Querida Sergia,_

Don't mind Owen. You'll be an aunt as soon as it comes to that, okay?

Until then…

Feel free to terrorize my dear husband. Hehe.

_ Your sister-in-law,_

_ Nita_

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took awhile guys. I was working on other stuff.

A/N 2: Next chapter: _Carmen's Chronicle – Numero Tres!_ Of course Jesse will be in it... Hehe. - Review! Bye!


	11. Carmen's Chronicle – Numero Tres

**Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls**

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (coughIt would be a great present…cough).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents, uncles (except Ricardo's name), aunts, and cousins' personas and names.

**To UnangelicHalo:** I've never made that connection, but you're right – CeeCee and Felly are sort of similar. _(laughs)_ Yes, "feel free to terrorize my dear husband." I love that part too. Thanks again for reviewing!

**To Shlane:** I know what you mean. My almost three years of Spanish are coming in handy myself. Thanks for the review.

**To happydrummergal:** I didn't forget about you. _(laughs)_ I had other projects to do. Thanks again.

A/N: Those who read Timeout will notice this retells in more depth what Carmen told Suze in Chapter 11: The Rebirth of Her World… FYI, this takes place in 1869.

A/N 2: Also, I think this will be the last round of sister chapters. Then, they'll be one Jesse chapter and…The End. I think so anyway.

**Chapter 11: Carmen's Chronicle – Numero Tres**

When you're twenty-five, you tend to think you're invincible. You think you're at the prime of your life and are wonderfully lucky.

Well, in most instances, you're not. You're really just like everyone else and will now start to age. Even a _spirit shaman_ ages and gets injuries – though they tend to be less severe.

I am no exception. When I was twenty-five, I was great and all, but I realized I couldn't control everything that happened around me.

I saved up my money to take a carriage into San Francisco for two days and then Los Angeles for two more. I was going to sightsee and look for information about _spirit shamans_ in the libraries of those two big cities – something that was hard to do living out in a rural area and even in little Carmel-by-the-Sea.

Felly, of course, thought it was a foolhardy idea. "Didn't _Abuela _teach you enough about being a _spirit shaman_?" she demanded. She didn't want me to leave her to help William take care of Elisa and the twins, Juana and Julia, along with her own daughter Ana.

"No," I replied, packing my dingy brown suitcase with extra petticoats and a corset.

Handing me my notebook – no writer should go without one – Felly said, "How long are you going to be gone again?"

"At the least…three weeks," I answered, stuffing the notepad and an inkbottle and quill into the suitcase. I had to sit on it with my skirts bunched up at my knees to close the bag.

"What is there you need to know about this ghost business anyway?" grumbled Felly.

"You know our Carmen," said a voice at the door to my bedroom. She needs to know everything there is to know about a subject she loves." Dolly grinned at us from a slightly plump tan face. She was pregnant with her second and last child after all and already huge.

"Very true," said a taller figure behind Dolly. I always feel very short next to Nita – who is lanky and beautiful with a nice sun-darkened face and bright eyes. Meanwhile, I only reach her stomach in height and have very long course hair and a strained weathered face from working on the ranch fields in the sun too long.

_Dios_, what did William ever see in me? I'm hideous.

I'm just kidding, but seriously, I am no beauty.

"I'll help Fell and William take care of the children," announced Dolly.

"How are you going to catch them?" asked Felly, poking Dolly's little round stomach.

"I'll manage," Dolly said, beaming. "Besides, we have long-legged Nita, the Experienced Mother with the Five Children, to help us too, don't we?"

"Of course," Nita responded warmly.

"Estefana would help too, but she's the Great Experienced Mother with the Eight Children," laughed Dolly. "And poor Pedro can't handle all of them at once."

"That's an understatement," mocked Felly, smirking.

"Well, I think three women and one man can take care of three young children and a seven-year-old," I said, heaving my suitcase off my bed and dragging it out the door and down the hall.

"_William!_ Elisa, Julia, Juana, Mamá has to say good-bye!" I yelled.

The three kids came running with William grinning at me in the rear. My wonderful nineteen-year-old husband.

"Mami!" shouted Julia. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes," I replied, bending down on my knees to hug and kiss each girl. I stood back up and kissed William squarely on the lips. I could hear Elisa making gagging noises in protest. We broke apart and William heaved my suitcase into his arms. We all followed him out to the waiting carriage – where he tossed the luggage onto the back. I kissed my sisters on their cheeks and climbed into the wagon.

The last view of them I had for two months was them all standing together and waving to me.

* * *

"What's a pretty little thing like yourself doing in a dusty library reading?"

I looked up to see a man with very dark hair, gray eyes, and a lot of features a woman tries to avoid to stay true to her marital vows. He was beaming at me in a way I didn't like…from everyone but my husband.

"I am researching," I replied curtly.

"Ah, of course," said the man. "My name is Henry Vate. And you are, miss?"

"Carmen De Silva Fiero," I answered, turning to search for another book.

"Oh," whispered Henry Vate. "You're married."

Um, yes. So? You thought you could court me so easily? _Tonto._

"Yes," I replied, taking a book marked _The Great Mysteries of This World & the Next_. The title seemed promising enough. "And I have three children," I continued with a hidden smirk. "Good day, Mister Vate." I curtseyed and exited the aisle.

Who says being a woman is a bad thing? It adds grace.

* * *

Here was what I was looking for. Here was what would change everything…

I batted dirt off my hands as I stood before a circle with an eye in it. I had drawn it with a stick in the soil outside Los Angeles. A few hours before, I marched from my boarding house room to avoid having to explain to a carriage driver why I wanted him to leave me in the middle of nowhere. Now, I took a piece of crumbled parchment out of my pocket and smoothed it out against my chest. I had carefully copied every word out of several pages of a book in a library in the City of Angels.

I stood in the middle of the circle and began to read. The book had explained how to pronounce each ancient word, and, for that, I was grateful. It would've meant too much more research. I had little idea what the words meant – the book hadn't said – only that the result would be I'd be sent back to whatever time I wished.

I wished for July 2, 1850…

The day Jesse died.

I was going to rewrite it.

As my petticoats swirled around me, I felt strange. Too light. My body was swallowed up in green light. The paper was torn from my hands by a fierce unnatural wind as I was yanked into a dark hole beneath my feet. I admit I screamed, but I had never felt like that before. I was thrown though dark space with multi-colored strips of light running across it.

And then I stopped. The abruptness of it sent me to my knees. I was sitting in a pool of pale pink flower petals. Where was I? Had something gone wrong? I saw _her_ then. She was very pretty with long colorless hair that reached the floor and a long gown the same color as the petals on the floor.

Honestly, I would give a lot to look like her…minus the gold pupil-less eyes. They were just eerie. She was staring at me under a white parasol held in her graceful hands. A bird appeared out of the darkness, alighting on my head as I stood up. The black bird had an uncomfortable amount of my hair clasped in its claws. I attempted to bat it off to no avail. The bird snapped at my fingers, clamping down its beak. I let out a little cry and scowled.

"_Tahemet_," said the beautiful lady with a hint of annoyance. The raven thankfully flew off my head and onto the woman's parasol. The woman nodded to herself and turned back to me. I squirmed underneath that pupil-less gaze as she said, "Thou wish to rewrite the history of thy brother kin, thee who is called _spirit shaman_." Her voice was very detached as she watched me.

"Yes," I answered nervously. "My name is Carmen De Silva Fiero."

"I am well aware of that fact, _spirit shaman_," said the lady. "I am Pasebakhaenniut, or Pase. I find that people of thy era can no longer pronounce the name of someone of old. This is Tahemet." The raven squawked again. "She is thy guide to ages past."

A crimson rose appeared lying on her palm. She gave it to Tahemet, who set it down in my hair. I untangled the thorns from my hair as I questioned, "What is this for?"

"Thou must keep it with outside thy own time," Pase replied. She turned away and pointed behind her. That is the way to thy destination. Be wary, young one. Do not change the past so readily. Think carefully. Thou must search for another time-traveler like yourself…with her, thou will find thy kin. Her name is Susannah Simon. Fare thee well, Carmen De Silva Fiero."

I nodded and said, "Thank you." Pase vanished in a swirl of pink petals and I was sent through time once again. This time I had a companion. Tahemet nestled in my hair again. I ignored her and kept the rose held tight against my chest.

When the dark tunnel ended, I was tossed out onto grass. Tahemet screeched and took flight. _Annoying bird._ I tucked the rose into my handbag and studied my surroundings. I was sitting behind some bushes on the lawn of Henderson's mansion! It was where a party had been held the day before Jesse's wedding…the last time I would see Jesse alive in that time. The manor was very stately with marble stairs leading up to a veranda and the double doors that bared the way inside. Guests were already starting to arrive, causing the doors to open.

My heart nearly stopped at the sight of my family climbing out of a carriage. Jesse was with them, looking spruce and healthy. He held out his hand to assist Nita in getting down from the wagon and then…_me_. I was very small with two braids and wearing my best dress back then. It was red with black embroidery. Nita was in the same colors, but with more petticoats. She still looked stunning in my eyes. I slipped in behind them and snuck into the house.

I kept a close eye on Jesse. I made sure none of my family paid attention to me though and if anyone asked, I was "Alicia Dulce" – a combination of the name of my puppy back when I was six and Nita's former bad-tempered cat Dulce.

It was towards the middle of the ball that Jesse asked a girl to a dance that made me look up from my drink. The girl was perhaps four years Jesse's junior, or Nita's age at the time, with very emerald green eyes and long brown tresses. She was adorned in two-piece dress of pale blue trimmed in white lace with several petticoats. The thing that really caught my attention though was the name she told Jesse…Susannah Simon. One red rose had been tucked in the ribbon wrapped atop her bonnet. This was the time-traveler Pase had told me of, but what was her purpose here?

After the dance, Susannah Simon and my _hermano_ sat and talked until the end of the party. I recognized something in the strange pretty girl though.

She was in love.

The realization hit me like a stampede of cattle. This girl, this strange other _spirit shaman_, loved Jesse. I especially saw it in the heartbroken way she watched him leave the party with my _hermanas_ and _padres_.

She knew he would die, was that why this time-traveler was upset? Then, why didn't she help me stop Jesse's slayer?

I decided to follow her. She was going to the boarding house. The place of Jesse's murder.

Susannah Simon sat on the front steps for awhile, until she heard the sound of Jesse and Felix Diego quarrelling. I was hidden in the shrubbery with my petticoats bunched up. A carriage pulled up with a few policemen and a civilian inside. They piled out of it, and Susannah came up to them.

"Gentlemen!" she shouted. Her voice was very plain and pretty much accent-less, unlike my own slightly Spanish accent. What year and place could she be from?

"_Suze?_" yelped the civilian. He had brown hair and was wearing a slightly surprised expression on his handsome face.

"Please listen to me," said Susannah Simon. "The men upstairs are just quarreling over a trifle. No need for the law to get involved."

What was she doing? Was she _trying_ to get Jesse killed?

Tahemet landed on the ground beside me from seemingly nowhere. "Where have you been?" I hissed.

To my surprise, the bird spoke, "Everywhere." The voice was in my own head. The raven's beak didn't even move. "Don't you understand why that girl is helping your brother kin's future stay the same?"

"Not at all," I whispered back, anxiously looking up at the window where Jesse and Diego were.

"She is from a century and a half after your brother kin's death," Tahemet explained.

"_What?_" I squeaked.

"She's in love with the ghost of your brother kin," continued Tahemet with a resigned air – like she were talking with a fool.

"Jesse's ghost?" I mumbled. Did that mean my _hermano_ would never move on in my time? "_He's still around in so far into the future?_"

"Aye," confirmed Tahemet. "Now just watch."

I did as she told me. Susannah screamed dramatically to stall even further. She pointed to a black bird sitting in a tree in mock horror. Tahemet? I looked down. She was no longer beside me.

"T-That bird!" stammered the other _spirit shaman_. "I-It's a raven! A sign of _death_!"

She was a pretty good performer. My head was spinning though. I had to let Jesse die. I couldn't take him away from this girl. No matter how much I loved him.

Jesse died then. I could see him in the window alone and ethereal.

Susannah and I burst into tears at the same moment. The last glimpse of her I had for many years was her darting away. I curled up then and sobbed.

What was the point of this journey? Why hadn't Pase or Tahemet told me from the beginning I couldn't take Jesse from the woman that loved him? _Why?_

When I picked up my head several moments later, wiping away my tears, I found myself in the darkness again. Pase – with Tahemet sitting on her shoulder – was standing over me. I hurriedly got to my feet and told Pase what I had witnessed.

She nodded and said, "I will make an agreement with thou, _spirit shaman_. If when thou have passed on, thou give Susannah Simon the message I am about to give thee, I will allow thou to stay with thy brother kin until sunset of the following day."

Eyes widening, I nearly hugged Pase. "Do you promise?"

"Of course," Pase said with a faint smile. "Now go, your kin awaits."

* * *

About a hundred and fifty years later, I appeared before Susannah Simon and my Jesse's grave. Before going to visit Jesse's ghost, I gave her the message I had been told:

"Now that thou hast greater fortune, thou may acquire thine heart's desire. Just prove thy love thrice over, and thy love shall receive the gift of life's touch."

Before sunset of the following day, Jesse was given life once more.

Now I shall rest in peace, having seen my _hermano_ one last time in this world.

**_Carmen Lucia De Silva Fiero_**

****

_Fifth Daughter of Fernando__ & Jacinda__ De Silva,_

_Wife of William Fiero,_

_Mother of Elisa, Juana, Julia, Guillermo, & Sofia,_

_And beloved little sister of Hector, Juanita, Estefana, Felicidad, & Dolores_

_ Feb. 11, 1844 - Aug. 9, 1913 _

_A Spirit Shaman & Aficionada of Life, Love, & __Her Family_

_Jesse's little Carmenita_

* * *

A/N: Well, that ending was happy…yet sort of depressing. I hope you all read Timeout, otherwise you may be a little confused as to why Suze is here and the meaning of Carmen's message to her. _(laughs)_

A/N 2: Sorry this took so long. Review! Please? Bye!


	12. Dolly’s Diary – Numero Tres

**Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls**

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (coughIt would be a great present…cough).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents, uncles (except Ricardo's name), aunts, and cousins' personas and names.

**To UnangelicHalo & happydrummergal: **Thanks for reviewing, guys.

A/N: Oh my God! I am in Advanced Geometry as a freshman, but I stink at math. I only just realized I had made a mistake with Dolly's birth year in chapter 2…NOW! Argh. I fixed it now though.

**Chapter 12: Dolly's Diary – Numero Tres**

_ 2 de enero del año 1900 **Mis 62nd Cumpleaños!**_

Querido Diario,

Today is my sixty-second birthday…and don't I feel old saying that! I have lived a full life though. I regret having less time with Jesse and my husband Alejandro than I had hoped, but I still have Carmen, Felly, and my children.

My daughter Alana is pregnant again. I'm not sure if I said that yet. As Carmen keeps remind me, my memory is fading. I'm lucky if I remember the birthday of my son Armando's daughter Dolores the II! I think she'll be marrying soon… Or was that my niece Julia's daughter Lucinda. Oh, I don't know anymore! Without Carmen and Felly I'd be lost.

Felly is still very sharp. She loves babysitting her grandchildren. She can catch them in a lie before one can blink. I miss Estefana and Nita though.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 9 de enero del año 1851****_

Querido Diario,

Estefana would be sixty-four-years old today if she were still with us. Carmen, Felly, Estefana's widower Pedro, their children and grandchildren, and I went to rest flowers and paint supplies on her grave today.

I polished Estefana's little De Silva nameplate charm. It hangs from a hook inside the De Silva mausoleum. Beside it are the charms of Jesse, Nita, Mami, and Papi among generations of other De Silva.

Carmen was whispering to Jesse's ghost. I find it strange that he was never moved on, but I am partly glad. It's as if we have our own guardian angel.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 13 de febrero del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

It has been many days since I last wrote, and much has occurred. One good thing is Carmen's fifty-sixth birthday. She is much more energetic than I these days. She also still has a husband though…unlike Felly and I. Felly did not much like her ex-husband Arturo anyway. I believe he died two years ago. He never remarried but had several mistresses over the years.

The bad news is I had to go to Doctor Tamson in Carmel for dizzy spells. He told me to drink more fluids. I feel much better, but I feel my time is drawing near. Now both and Felly and I are living with Carmen and William. It's an odd arrangement. William is only fifty and doesn't look very aged except for his white hair. It makes me miss my Alejandro.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 29 de febrero del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

Today my granddaughter Daniella was wed. The party was very amusing, considering EVERY De Silva and Daniella's husband's family member were invited.

So that meant Maria and Diego were there. Old bats. Maria has aged gracefully. I expected her to look like a withered old grape, but, alas, one cannot have all their wishes. She is still a great prude. Carmen said nasty things to her face about being "a murderer in silk and lace."

That's my dear _hermanita_.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly___

* * *

_ 18 de marzo del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

It was back to the mausoleum and cemetery a few hours ago. It feels like I do that more and more as I age. Nita would have been sixty-six if she had not died in child birth all those years ago. It always amazes me knowing she died at the age of fourty-three! But, by then, she and Owen had had twelve successful childbirths. The thirteenth was not so lucky. Neither mother nor child survived.

I remember the funeral like it was yesterday, so I suppose I atleast don't have long-term memory loss. On that day, Carmen – only thirty-three – said, "Nita would not have wanted to die this way. No, she would have wanted to die doing something more daring than continuing the "big family" tradition we have, such as riding a bronco or swimming across the Rio Grande. Instead, we stand here in mourning over the unsurpassed, most beautiful, intelligent De Silva girl. And that is only half of her accomplishments."

_Dios_, Carmen has a way with words. I remember Felly breaking down then. I had been weeping for a long time, but I cried out and buried my face in my hands. Estefana was wringing her hands and letting out little whimpers through her tears. Even Carmen could not continue her speech for several moments, sobbing into William's chest as he stroked her hair.

Then, she persevered.

"When Owen asked me to do this speech," she said, letting her tears fall freely, "I was skeptical. I'll admit I hate public speaking. It scares me to death, but I love Nita, and it tears me up inside knowing two of my siblings are gone now. I pray that Nita will be at peace though, and I hope she knows how much we're going to miss her down here.

"Oh, and she'd better put a good word in for us up there," Carmen said, smiling through her tears. Then, she bowed and whispered, "Thank you."

I will never forget that.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 28 de marzo del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

_Dios_, Pedro showed Carmen, Felly, and I the most beautiful painting Estefana has ever done. He found it not quite finished and hidden in the back of Estefana's old messy art room.

It shows the four sisters – Carmen, Felly, Estefana, and I – with two young angels hovering above our heads in the clear blue sky. One is _Nita_. The other is _Jesse_. We're all smiling with our charms glinting around our necks.

I love it! Estefana never showed it to us and never asked us to pose, but it is perfectly life-like from about the time Estefana died five years ago. It must've been her final masterpiece, concealed under a canvas sheet to protect it.

It's _gorgeous_.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 5 de abril del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

Pedro hung up Estefana's last artwork above his mantel – a place of honor for an amazing piece of beauty.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 16 de abril del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

These days I do not write as much as I used to. It's amazing enough that I write at all considering I've been keeping diaries since I was six! I'm just too tired lately to do much of anything. This year marks fifty years since Jesse died. I'm so weary, but Felly, Carmen, and I are planning a De Silva (minus Maria and her family) gathering in Jesse's honor. I believe his ghost will be attending. A very strange thing indeed.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 3 de mayo del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

Last week, _oh God!_ Pedro died right in front of Carmen, Felly, and I! It was horrible. He just went rigid and keeled over! I thought I might have collapsed myself. The next thing Felly and I knew, Carmen was talking calmly with Pedro's ghost over our forgotten coffee and cakes.

Sometimes it is very odd having a _spirit shaman_ sister.

May Pedro's soul rest in peace.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 8 de junio del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

Our _hermano_ would have been seventy today. _Dios_, he would have been _seventy_!

Why? Why did Jesse have to die at age twenty? _Why?_ WHY?

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 9 de junio del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

**_I CANNOT STAND THIS!!!!!_**

**__**

**_If I am struck down for saying this, then I do not care!_**

****

**_Dios, why did you take Jesse, Nita, Estefana, and my Alejandro away????_**

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 14 de junio del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

I am too tired for such heat. Is this my punishment for speaking out?

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 2 de julio del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

De Silvas gathered at Carmen, William, Felly, and my residence today! It was a depressing reason to assemble, but Jesse was dear to all…but Maria and Diego. They were not invited though, so it matters not.

Part of the time was spent in the cemetery polishing charms and praying over gravestones. Then, we went to the house and ate together. The old and young supped as one.

The eldest there was Felly. All our cousins were either younger or not invited or deceased. Felly took it upon herself to sit at the head of the table and talk with everyone atleast once that evening.

I will never forget those moments together.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolores_

* * *

_ 5 de septiembre del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

Alana gave birth to her seventh child today – a bouncy baby boy named after my Alejandro. I love being a grandmother.__

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 13 de septiembre del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

Felly became sixty-three today. She has been talking less and less these days. She only speaks with her daughter Ana, Carmen, and I and then very little. I fear her mind is finally going.

It seems strange that three old ladies and a fifty-year-old man are living under one roof speaking about our youth and our children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. I remember the days when we all used to run around in the fields surrounding the old ranch.

Those days are gone. I fear we are all dying. Then, what will become with my over seventy collection of diaries from when I was six until now?

I still read the first diary sometimes and compare. Here are the first words I ever wrote in a diary:

_ **6 de enero del año 1844**_

_Querido Diario,_

_Abuela gave me this diary today for Three Kings Day. She says I should start out by writing about my family, so I will._

_Dios_, that feels so long ago.

It _is_ long ago though, so that's to be expected.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 20 de septiembre del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

Carmen says I look pale and sickly. Do I? I think everything's turning gray these days.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolores_

* * *

_ 30 de septiembre del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

I went to see Doctor Tamson. He told me I'm doing well for my age. I don't look anywhere near as spry as Carmen though, and that has nothing to do with her being six years younger.

I think I'm dying. I don't care so much anymore. I'm ready.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 16 de noviembre del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

I couldn't get out of bed this morning. It wasn't that I didn't want to. It was just… I couldn't. Carmen fretted over me, while Felly made me snacks and brushed my hair.

William brought me my diary from downstairs. I had left it down there and forgotten about it.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 19 de noviembre del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

Doctor Tamson made a house call today. He whispered to Carmen and Felly a lot.

I know what he knows though.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 20 de noviembre del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

Doctor Tamson stayed the night in the spare bedroom next door. My vision is very hazy today. Carmen and Felly sat on either side of me in my bed and held my hand…

...like I was on my deathbed.

I am.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 21 de noviembre del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

Carmen offered to write for me, but I must keep writing. I believe that is the only thing keeping me alive. She promised to keep my diaries safe forever. I believe her.

Felly just looks at me and talks occasionally with tears in her eyes. Carmen stays strong when she is with me, but at night I can hear her frightened whispers with William. I can hear her say my name all too often.

Doctor Tamson barely comes into my room, but I know he is still in the house…waiting.

We are all waiting.

_ Tu amiga,_

_ Dolly_

* * *

_ 22 de noviembre del año 1900****_

Querido Diario,

My hand is shaking as I write this, but write it I must.

_Dios_, let Carmen, Felly, and William know I love them. I know I haven't told them enough. I don't mind joining Estefana and Nita and Papi and Alejandro.

I hope I ca

* * *

**_Dolores Josefina De Silva Ramón_**

_Fourth Daughter of Fernando__ & Jacinda__ De Silva,_

_Wife of Alejandro Ramón,_

_Mother of Armando & Alana,_

_And beloved sister of Hector, Juanita, Estefana, Felicidad, & Carmen_

_ January 2, 1838 - Nov. 22, 1900_

_We pray there are diaries, ink, and quills in Heaven._

_Our Dolly_

* * *

A/N: Well, that was an even more depressing ending than the last! All the characters are old and dying! People just didn't live very long back then… More tearjerkers coming up… Next chapter: _Felly's Files – Numero Tres_!


	13. Felly’s Files – Numero Tres

**Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls**

****

By: ChocolateEclar 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (coughIt would be a great present…cough).

Claimer: I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva. I also own their parents, uncles (except Ricardo's name), aunts, and cousins' personas and names.

**To UnangelicHalo & Sweetest Reject:** I know it was sad. All the sisters lived pretty full lives though. Thanks again for reviewing!

** To happydrummergal: **I'm sorry for the tears. I was getting depressed the more I wrote the last chapter. Hopefully, this will end on a lighter note on the final chapter…the Jesse chapter. Hehe. Thanks for the review!

A/N: Oh my gosh, I made another mathematical error, but this one I really can't fix anymore. Hopefully, no one will figure it out.

A/N 2: Sorry this took ages, guys. I had so much trouble writing this chapter.

**Chapter 13: Felly's Files – Numero Tres**

The New List of Ways to Terrorize Maria in 1904 (Compiled by Carmen & Felicidad – the Enduring De Silva Sister Duo or EDSSD):

1. (By Carmen) Point out that wrinkle by her eye. 

2. (By Felly) Say, "Is that another gray hair, Maria? They certainly do pop up." 

3. (By Carmen) Ask her if Diego was worth it in the long run. 

4. (By Carmen) Whisper loud enough for Maria to hear that Jesse probably would have looked really good for 73…compared to Felix Diego. 

5. (By Felly) Point out how her children are really taking after her in the shallow end of the gene pool. 

****

**To Do List (10 de ****enero ****del año 1904****)**

1. Get a new bottle of polish. (Too many De Silva nameplate charms…)

2. Visit Ana, my son-in-law, and my dear grandchildren and great-grandchildren

3. Start planning Carmen's 60th birthday party

**Ideas for Carmen's Birthday Present (Compiled by Felicidad De Silva and William Fiero)**

1. (By William) Necklace (Felly's thoughts: Boring.)

2. (By Felly) Hmmm… (William's thoughts: See! You can't think of anything!)

3. (By Felly) No! I have something. How about we have one of her books published for her? (William's thoughts: That's perfect! But which book?)

**Possible Books Carmen Wrote That Could Be Published For Her & Their Summaries:**

1. **A Night Of War:** Tells the tale of a girl caught in between two loves – on two different sides of the War Between the States.

William's Thoughts: I've read it. I can't see why Carmen is keeping it locked away.

Felly's Thoughts: A bit of mushy romance mixed in with cannons and swords. Nice.

2. **In Bloom:** Mirabelle was forced to take care of her family after her parent's deaths. But when she meets Daniel, she begins to see she has to take care of herself as well.

Williams Thoughts: Even more mushy.

Felly's Thoughts: Agreed. Moving on…

3. **Ghost in the Barn:** The story of Hector Vega before and after his death and how he eventually saves his family and himself.

William's Thoughts: This is partly a true story…

Felly's Thoughts: …about Jesse. It's perfect!

William's Thoughts Again: Then, it's settled.

**To Do List (12 de ****enero ****del año 1904****)**

1. Send out invitations 

2. Send my handwritten copy of Ghost in the Barn to my friend Alexander in Los Angeles…who works at a publishing company. Ask him to make it really quick!

3. Dig through closet to find blue dress I'll wear for the party 

**An Old Husband-less Woman's Dating Tips (Compiled by Felicidad De Silva)**

1. Never marry before you've been courting a man for atleast six months. 

2. Never let your guard down when your husband is speaking with another woman. 

3. Watch your husband/beau like a hawk, but don't accuse him of anything unless you are absolutely sure he has done something wrong. 

4. Try not to develop pet peeves when it comes to him. 

5. If you can't, try to get him to steer away from the things you don't like about him. 

6. If you can't do that either, then good luck. 

**My Processions As They Will Be Distributed in My Last Will and Testament **

1. Half my little fortune (Goes to: Ana & her family)

2. The other half (Goes to: Carmen and William)

3. My jewelry (Goes to: Ana)

4. My nameplate pendant (Goes to: Carmen to put in the De Silva Mausoleum)

5. My clothing (Goes to: the orphanage in Carmel-by-the-Sea)

6. All other processions: (Goes to: Carmen)

**To Do List (****15 de ****enero ****del año 1904)**

1. Give my last will to Mr. Gregory, my lawyer, in Carmel.

2. Start planning on what food will be served at the party.

3. Still need to find blue dress.

**Things To Buy While in Carmel-by-the-Sea:**

1. New shawl

2. That darn polish for the charms

3. New book to read

4. New notebook and ink

5. Food for the party – such as sausage, fruit, et cetera

**People Coming to Carmen's Birthday Party As Of February 2nd:**

1. William (Of course!)

2. Me (Naturally)

3. Ana, her husband, & children

4. Carmen's children – Elisa, Juana, Julia, Guillermo, & Sofia

5. Carmen's grandchildren (I think there's twenty-one of them. _Dios!_)

**Things That Still Need to Be Done For the Party (4 de febrero del año 1904):**

1. Ask William to check my mail while he is in Carmel. (There could be something from Alexander or the publishing company.)

2. Cook (I won't start until the 10th though.)

3. Decorate

**To Do List (****5 de ****febrero ****del año 1904)**

1. Read my new book. (That is all I feel like doing today.)

**Tirades of the of First Week in February:**

1. If I hear one word from anyone about why I didn't invite Maria and Diego to the party, I'll SCREAM!

2. Damn you, Maria!!!!!!

3. Die, Felix Diego!!!!!

4. I'm feeling ill. I CAN'T be sick for the party!

5. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Thoughts On The Letter Alexander Sent Back to Me:**

****

_1. __Dios!_ He said, "I would love to publish this story, but it won't be ready until atleast the end of June! _Oh no!_

2. But wait! He also told me, "I can give you one version of it in the mail by the date you wanted it." That's wonderful!

3. Alexander continued with, "I hope your sister loves the surprise." I hope so too.

4. I'm so pleased!

**Gifts Carmen Received at the Party:**

1. Eight dime novels and a bookmark (From: Elisa)

2. A silver necklace and a charm that says, "Best Mom" (From: Julia and Juana)

3. Gold heart-shaped earrings (From: William)

4. A set of new cooking pots and pan (From: Ana and her family)

5. An assortment of candy and food (From: Eleven of Carmen's grandchildren)

6. A new horse (From: The other ten of Carmen's grandchildren)

7. A whole series of encyclopedia for Carmen's story research (From: Guillermo, Sofia, and their spouses)

8. One published copy of Ghost in the Barn, specially delivered (From: William and I of course)

**List of Carmen's Reaction to #8:**

1. Surprise

2. Amazement

3. A bit of anger (She wanted to keep the story personal and her own.)

4. Bemusement

5. Pleasure

**My Life's Accomplishments:**

1. Being a mother

2. Being a grandmother

3. Being a great-grandmother

4. Being a sister

5. Being a Social Planner

6. Being a friend

7. Being annoying but helpful

**Thoughts of June:**

1. As always, June is a time of Jesse's birthday.

2. June is also a time where I plot to avenge his death.

3. So far #2 has been done only through insults.

4. Maria and Diego better watch their backs!

5. Carmen just looked over my shoulder and noted that I'm now an "old biddy" and what can I "do to Maria anymore."

6. My answer: "I can still insult her."

7. Carmen just shook her head and smiled.

**To Do List (****11 de ****junio ****del año 1904)**

1. Pick wild flowers

2. Visit Jesse's makeshift grave out by the old tree

3. Go to church in Carmel and pray

4. Ask Carmen to deliver a message from me to Jesse

**Note to self:**

The message is: It won't be long now until I can see you one last time, but first, stay by my side for my last breathe, _hermano_, or I'll haunt _you_ when I die.

**Things In Life I Hoped For In Life (4 de julio del año 1904):**

1. Children (I received one child anyway.) 

2. A loving husband (That one didn't work out so well.) 

3. A happy home (I have that…but with my sister and brother-in-law. Strange.) 

4. Grandchildren (I have seven of those.) 

5. Grandchildren (I have lots more of these.) 

6. A great career (I was a good Social Planner in my youth.) 

**November Notes (****2 de ****noviembre ****del año 1904):**

1. Today, I tripped and feel down the two porch stairs. 

2. Not a very good feeling really. 

3. I broke my wrist and sprained my ankle. 

4. Carmen and William had to carry me back onto a porch step until they had the wagon ready to take us to Carmel to see the doctor. 

5. Oh dear. 

**To Do List (****5 de ****noviembre ****del año 1904)**

****

1. What can I do? I've been crippled. 

2. I need a nap. 

**Note to self:**

Say good-bye to Carmen and William today. Tomorrow doesn't look too promising. Too bad. I wanted to write one last "Ways to Terrorize Maria" list in a few months. Oh well. I'll start it now.

**The New List of Ways to Terrorize Maria for November 7, 1904 (Compiled by Felicidad De Silva):**

1. Remind her about Jesse's murder

2. Squeeze the flabby sagging skin on her cheeks and say, "What's this here, Maria? Are we getting old?" 

3. Ask her how life feels living with a career as a murderer.

4. Casually ask her what the inside of a jail cell looks like, only to gasp and say, "Of course you wouldn't know though…since you didn't get what you deserved." 

5. Say I hope s 

**_Felicidad Sierra De Silva_**

_Third Daughter of Fernando__ & Jacinda__ De Silva,_

_Mother of Ana,_

_And beloved sister of Hector, Juanita, Estefana, Dolores, & Carmen_

_ September 13, 1837 - Nov. 7, 1904_

_We know she will keep Heaven organized. Too much so probably, but we love her anyway._

_The Great Organizer_

* * *

A/N: Two more sister chapters and then the final Jesse chapter! How depressing! Review please!


End file.
